Watching Sekaiichi Hatsukoi
by VioletPaperFlowers
Summary: Exactly what the title says . The couples of Sekaiichi watching the anime. *Now with the JR couples to make them company as they watch the Sekaiichi episodes!
1. Introduction

**Hey, there everyone! I haven't been on this website in F.O.R.E.V.E.R. but I have decided to come back. This is a little something for anime fans like myself out there ^.^ Also, I changed my username just 'cause I like this one better :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy! **

**-Violet**

Third POV

Onodera Ritsu woke up from a peaceful night's sleep. Sike. His hips hurt and he ached all over even though he was still young. And the one to blame was lying next to him, butt naked.

"Takano-san!" Ritsu yelled at Takano Masamune who was wearing nothing, the only coverage that there was were the bed sheets. But even that hung dangerously low on his hips.

"Ugh, so noisy~" Masamune grunted, and hugged Ritsu holding him close while still closing his eyes. Ritsu struggled to be set free from his arms, but Masamune had a tight hold on him.

"Hey! Let go! I'm trying to get up!" Ritsu yelled into his ear. The black-haired man decided to read between the lines and only clung onto him tighter.

"Takano-san, seriously!" The petite-framed brunette couldn't fight back and so he resorted to shouting. "Even if it we do have a day off, I still have to work on my new proposal." The brunette hoped that that would make Masamune react but unfortunately he didn't budge.

"Ritsu," Masamune suddenly pulled Ritsu close and firmly pressed his lips against the others as to silence him. Completely caught off guard, Ritsu blushed madly and shoved him away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He attempted to cover his blush with his arm, not knowing that he was falling into Masamune's trap.

Taking advantage of the fact that Onodera wasn't looking at him, he pinned him to the bed. The older male hovered over the younger one, enjoying the flustered look he wore on his face.

"Ritsu," he murmured, lip locking with the other again, this time with more force, basically devouring him with his mouth.

"Ta-Takano-san!" The brunette gasped, trying to breathe in between forceful kisses. "Stop! Se-riously! I-I can't!" This made the older male smirk against his skin, and move lower, to his neck.

"Can't what?" He promoted the other, smiling at the love marks that decorated the smooth skin there. He then went on the mission to add more to the pile, sucking skin in between his teeth where he saw fit.

"Ca-an't do-o _that_!" Ritsu's voice came out in a squeak as his neck was being attacked, and then his collarbone and still even lower.

"Why's that?" Masamune couldn't help tease him more and so he flicked his tongue out a couple times, loving the reaction he got out of the brunette.

"Be-because…" and suddenly, Ritsu was able to shove Masamune away from him and put some distance between them.

"My freaking hips hurt!" He finished up, flushing and panting, glaring at the man who took his body for many nights in a row. Masamune stared at him.

"What?" Ritsu asked, feeling his heart go _doki doki_ as he felt his gaze on him. Masamune pointed at him.

"You're naked, you know." Blushing deep red for the hundredth time that morning, Onodera Ritsu tried to cover his parts and escaped to the bathroom.

Takano Masamune stared in the direction that his lover had disappeared in, leaning against his propped up elbow. He smiled satisfactorily, a certain glow in his eyes. "I saw everything."

*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*

Third POV

While Ritsu was now enjoying a well-deserved shower, Masamune dressed himself, and started to move around the kitchen. There was close to nothing in the fridge and so he ended up making plain coffee and rice omelets, writing _love _in neat writing.

He finished setting the table for two and stood there, staring at the set up, pleased with himself. Just then, when he was about to step out and bring a change of clothe from his own apartment, he started to feel dizzy and everything started to go black.

Ritsu now done with his shower walked out, towel around his waist, while he towel dried his hair. "Takano-san, about the new proposal I'm writing…" But he was froze when he saw Masamune's frame on the floor, unmoving.

"Takano-san!" Ritsu instantly went to his side, checking to see if he was alive, but then he started to feel dizzy, and before he could do anything, darkness consumed him.

。.: *:･'(*⌒―⌒*)))

Third POV Continues (lol)

Onodera Ritsu woke up for the second time, but this time, to the sound of talking voices, and someone calling his name.

"Onodera...Onodera…._Onodera!" _Masamune's voice was the only one he could make out.

"Hm?" Ritsu opened his eyes to see brown eyes staring down at him with worry.

"Oh, thank god, you woke up," relief flooded the black-haired man, as he knew there was nothing wrong with his lover.

"What happened?" The brunette rubbed his eyes to clear his vision, "where are we?" Was his next question, as he noticed they were in a room that had nothing but a table, TV, and couches. No doors, or windows, yet there was air flowing through the room.

"We don't know, Rittie," a new voice responded, causing Ritsu to become aware of who else was in the room. The one who had spoken was Kisa Shouta. There was also Yoshiyuki Hatori, a guy who Ritsu recognized as Yoshino Chiaki, but there was also another guy whom he didn't recognize but seemed close to Kisa as they were sitting next to each other in said couches. Also, there was Yokozawa Takafumi and two other men Ritsu didn't recognize.

"Mina...and company, what are you doing here?" He asked a question for the hundredth.

"If we knew we would have figured out how to get out of here." Yokozawa snapped in his usual disdainful tone, but soon changed his tone of voice. "I mean, we don't know." This caused one of the guys Ristu didn't recognize to chuckle.

"We each arrived at about the same time and until recently Takano appeared out of nowhere and then you followed." Silence filled the room after Hatori's observation.

"So what do we do?" Kisa asked, and unexpectedly the guy sitting next to him responded.

"Kisa-san, maybe this letter has to do with something."

"What letter?!" The guy who had spoken earlier pointed to the table.

"It's been there for a while now, I was just wondering what it was doing there." Masamune was the first to get the letter and read its context. His facial expression went from blank to surprised and finally to...humor?

"What does it say?" Ristu asked, asking what everyone was wondering.

The black-haired man handed him the letter and indicated to read it out loud.

"'Hello, everyone! You may be wondering where you are.'"

"No, not at all," Yokozawa said sarcastically. Ritsu continued reading.

"'This is a magical room that, as you've noticed, has no windows or doors. This rooms works so that it satisfies your necessary needs when the time is appropriate. There will be a box behind the TV in the room. There you will find a set of DVDs. The only way to get out of this room is to watch all two seasons of your pasts, which are in an anime named Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi.'"

"I found the DVDs, Kisa-san!" A cheerful voice called.

Ritsu looked up for a second before going back to reading.

"'Until you finish, there will be no way to exit. Food and bedrooms will be provided. And do go around and introduce those that you don't know. Have fun watching.'"

"And that's it," Ristu said. Masamune shook his head.

"Read the bottom note."

Bottom note? "Etto, it says 'Did I forget to mention that the DVDs will focus on your love life? Well, enjoy seeing that~'"

"That's what it says—" Ritsu suddenly realized what that meant and started to freak out. "Wait, why our love lives? Of all things. Don't you think it's pretty suspicious? Who even sent this?"

"Violet," Kisa said. Everyon turned to him. "What? It says right there." While everyone turned back to Ritsu, one of the unnamed guys spoke to him quietly.

"Well, I guess we have to do as it says." Ristu concluded.

"Let's get this over with and done for," Yokozawa said, sighing. "Some of us still have work to do." Suddenly, laptops and manga creating equipment appeared in the table.

"Well, that fixes that, now, let's go around and introduce ourselves," Hatori said.

"I know everyone except those two, and you probably don't know him" Kisa pointed to the ones that Ritsu didn't recognize, plus the one sitting next to him.

The one that had thus far been next to Kisa spoke up first. "I'm Yukina Kou, and I'm a third-year student from T University. Nice to meet you—Oh! Look, Kisa-san they have little rice bowls here, wait, is there food?" Kisa blushed at this and gestured for the next one to introduce them.

"This is Yanase Yuu, a close friend of mine," Chiaki said, clearly happy at having him there. "He's also my chief assistant."

The brunette being introduced bowed his head, "Nice to meet you," but his attention soon turned back to the Chiaki.

"I guess the last one is me," the last one said. "I'm Zen Kirishima, editor to the manga 'The Kan.'"

Masamune nodded at him, recognizing him from work.

"Now that that's everyone, let's start on these DVDs, I was about to eat a rice omelet," Masamune said, causing Ritsu to blush and stutter out a weak "Shut up," to him.

"Here, everyone, gather around, I just put the first CD in," Yukina said, suddenly appearing with bowls of popcorn and rice. Everyone sat in the couches ready to just get it over with.

Onodera Ritsu suddenly had a fishy feeling about this anime as he wondered just how far in the past this story would go, Takano Masamune, sensing his lover's distress came close to hm and wispered in his ear, "Don't worry, Ritsu," pause, "Actually you can worry. I'm pretty sure that those DVDs will cover _everything." _

"Takano-san!"

**And there you have it! I really wanted to try this out and so I thought I would. Just a big FYI, this same story is on (also done by me). I just wanted to spread the love onto this page and to you guys ^.^ QUESTION: What's the last anime you watched? Was it good? Or not? Well, until next time!**

**-Violet**


	2. First Impressions Are The Most Lasting

** Hello there, everyone! Thanks to the people who reviewed (Seriously, 21 reviews, I almost died of happiness!) I know this update was late but believe me when I say that it took longer than I thought . And sorry for the rushed ending, I just really wanted to update today (and I don't want to do my homework). Anyways, ****hope you enjoy! **

**-Violet**

(^０^)ノ

Third POV

"Okay, everyone, let's get this started," Yukina said, making sure everyone was able to see the TV, and he had a bucket filled with popcorn, before pressing play.

**_The scene opened in a school building, the sun ready to set as it colored the sky and the fluttering cherry blossoms with shades of red and orange. It then focused in the library, where a younger version of Onodera Ritsu was walking down the book-filled aisles, frankly scanning the shelves for a certain book._**

"Oh," Ritsu said, blushing as he remembered what was going to happen. Masamune must have too since he chuckled and mumbled something that sounded something close to "impulsive little brat."

Yokozawa's focus remained on the screen, as he was about to observe and clear up any misunderstandings of the past.

"Who's that cute little kid?" Yukina asked, sounding genuinely interested in the answer.

Masamune had opened his mouth to respond, but Ritsu quickly covered his mouth with his hands before he could say anything.

"I'm sure they will tell soon enough," he said calmly, or tried to as he averted his eyes and laughed nervously at the end. Masamune glared at him for having covered his mouth, but he soon repaid him by licking his hand.

The brunette stiffened and shoved him away, turning bright red and yelling, "Takano-san!"

**_The young brunette's face lit up as he found what he was searching for. But just as he was reaching to get the book, another hand reached for it at the same time; their hands almost bumping into each other's in the process. Onodera Ritsu was ready for anything but what he wasn't expecting was Saga Masamune to be standing in front of him, just a few feet away. Upon realizing who it was, the young brunette blushed and stared at his senpai due to the shock of the moment. He gazed upon his secret crush, absorbing his flawless features tinted with orange from the sunset's glow. His glowing features made Ritsu's heart to start beating faster._**

**_ "Saga-senpai," he said, still not fully recovered from the shock of having his crush so close to him. Cherry blossoms pedals swayed in the wind, marking this fateful encounter._**

**_ 'I wasn't paying attention,' Ritsu's voice filled the room, narrating his thoughts. 'I'd been trying to just watch from afar…'_**

"Eh? He sounds like a stalker," Kisa said, observing how the young male reacted to the other.

"Y-you think so?" Ritsu asked, barley able to cover up how nervous he was with a faint chuckle.

"Yeah," Masamune commented, smirking at Ritsu, "seems like a stalker to me. Right, Oda Ritsu?" The others looked confused at what that meant and so they figured that they would learn of it later.

**_Suddenly realizing he was speaking to one of his senpais, he said, "Um, sorry please take the book," his hand motioning for him to go ahead and retrieve the book._**

**_ Instead of taking to book, the other, taller, male stared at him, and asked, "Why do you know my name?" His velvety voice flustered Ritsu even further as he wasn't able to look him in the eye._**

**_ A flashback started, in the same library they were currently in. 'I've been watching him for three years at school,' the voice recalled._**

**_ There, in the far corner of the library sat Masamune, reading a book with great focus. The same brunette in the opening scene half hid behind the bookshelves, observing said black-haired guy._**

**_ 'This is the fourth year,' as he continued, a sad expression fell onto his face, 'I'd decided to keep everything locked away in my heart.' The scene shifted back to the present event, 'Yet, as soon as he was in front of me, all my feelings poured out of me."_**

**_ 'I was desperately trying to contain it,' the voice turned impatient as the brunette was struggling with an inner force, 'but it was in vain.'_**

**_ 'I love you. I love you. I love you,' He chanted in his head, feeling his emotions starting to pour out._**

****"Aw! And here we thought that Rittie didn't have an ounce of love in him," Kisa and Hatori couldn't help tease Onodera over something like this.

"But, wow," Masamune said, "I never thought you were this kind of mess on the inside. You were nervous sure, but you not to this extent. Makes me seem like the bad guy."

"The great Takano Masamune causing poor maiden boys lose control of their emotions," Zen said, smirking. "Who would have known?"

Masamune stared sharply at him, only causing his smile to grow wider.

**_ In his carelessness, he spoke his thoughts, "I'm in love with you," staring at his senpai. He gasped, realizing what he had done. He started to stutter, "I, uh, I mean…"_**

**_ To his complete shock, Masamune reached out to him, petting the younger boy's hair softly. The brunette shut his eyes, in both surprise and pleasure upon feeling his crush's hand stroking his hair._**

**_ The scene changed to a close up of the fully bloomed cherry blossoms, Ritsu's voice still audio able, 'Back then, everything was so pure.'_**

**_ The next shift led to a building, the sign reading Marukawa Shoten Publishing Co. 'And now,' the voice changed to a more grown up tone, ' ten years later…'_**

**_ The current looking Onodera Ritsu appeared, a shocked look on his face._**

"Seriously, Onodera," Takano said, obviously looking to cause the brunette to become embarrassed. "You are so much different from when you were younger.

"I-I have not!" Said brunette tried to deny it. "I mean…maybe I have changed…I mean, no I have not changed, at all."

"Everyone is a witness now," Masamune motioned to everyone in the room.

"But what caused the change?" Chiaki spoke up. "I mean, you were a pretty nice kid, and from what I've heard about you, you have changed."

"Um," Masamune and Ritsu shared a look. "I'm sure it will come up later."

Chiaki seemed confused on their response and was going to press the issue but Hatori stopped him with a single look.

_**'At age 25, I, Ritsu Onodera,' the voice continued, 'have become a totally jaded adult.'**_

**_ The scene changed once again, the words '_****First impressions are the most lasting' ****_in white letters, decorated with flowers._**

**_ The opening rolled by, a bunch of pink glittery stars and flowers appeared on the screen, along with a strange looking rabbit with wings and a wand. In pink glittering letters, the words _****Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi (The Purest Kind of Love) ****_rolled by._**

**_ In the first scene, Onodera was running through the train station, a frantic look on his face, then it led to the company building with Onodera who, still looking freaked out, arrived, quickly handing Masamune documents in a folder. Masamune reviewed them, and handed them back, barking orders at the newbie. There was a flash of the other workers in the Emerald department at the beginning of a cycle, smiling and laughing, stuffed toys and girl accessories decorating each of their work area._**

"Wow, Tori," Chiaki said, "so that is your work space.". Hatori covered his face with his hands, covering a light blush. Yuu hid his laughter with a cough.

"I suppose so. Yeah, that's what I work around in." Hatori didn't like the look on Chiaki's face that said he wanted to recreate that environment at home, and he wondered what he had got himself into.

_**A tired Ritsu staggered back to his desk but the instant he sat down, a hand nostalgically stroked his hair just like back in high school. The scene changed to the library of their old high school, with a young Ritsu running, arm filled with books. In the opposite direction, Masamune walked, hands in pocket. Young Ritsu reached out his hand to a light; Masamune grasped his hand from said light, staring intensively into the brunette's eyes, a vibrant blue cloud-filled sky decorating the background.**_

"This thing really in enlightening." There were agreeing noises.

"But we've done a lot more," Masamune winked at Ritsu secretively.

_** Masamune leaned into a blushing Ritsu, but before their lips touched, the scene changed to Chiaki Yoshino waking up with a yawn, his lover, Hatori Yoshiyuki, sleeping soundly next to him.**_

"Hatori, you look so different when you sleep," Onodera said, smiling at seeing the editor relax for once. Suddenly seeing this as an invitation to bond, Chiaki turned to Ritsu.

"Oh, he's completely different! He takes care of me all the time! Cooks and he eve—" Hatori cut him off.

"No need to spoil anything," Tori said, which was weird considering everyone knew he was a sort of motherly figure to everyone.

_**Then it changed to Yukina Kou, smiling and shining as usual in his work in the bookstore, staring right at Kisa Shouta who appeared surprised and blissful at the same time. Kisa reached out a hand, which Yukina took, and embraced the thirty-year-old guy, all the while smiling brilliantly. The last scene was of Masamune pulling Ritsu's head close so they were touching foreheads, smiling as he gazed at the brunette, ribbons and flower decorating the ending of the opening.**_

"That was…" Takano started.

"Don't say anything!" Ritsu warned. Masamune raise his hands up as if was being arrested.

_**"I'm being assigned to the shojo manga department?!" The current Onodera Ritsu exclaimed in disbelief. The scene closed in a cafeteria in the company, a woman in a suit and skirt sitting across from him. "But…please! I'm sure we discussed this during my interview. I told you I was the literature editor at my previous company, and that I wanted to stay in that field!" He finished exasperated, not knowing how this misunderstanding could have happened. "Could you look into that again?!"**_

_**The girl sitting across from him pulled out a piece of paper, "But it says right here: Mid-Career Recruitment of Ritsu Onodera into the Shojo Manga department at Marukawa Publishing." The male made a sound of protest but said nothing. "Now, let me show you to the editorial department." She stood up, and started walking but paused, "Are you ready?"**_

**_ Ritsu, seeing no other way, stood up and followed her. 'This sucks!' He thought, 'I quit my last job because I wanted to work on literature! So why the hell am I stuck with manga now?!'_**

"Rittie, that's cold," Kisa said in his chibi form, tears falling down his face. T^T "manga is just as good as literature."

Ritsu rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yeah, but I didn't know that at the time."

"That's why you're no good," Takano said, causing Onodera to pop a vein.

"It still amazes me how much you piss me off."

"You're just to soft," Yokozawa said, smirking.

"So are you," Zen swung an arm around his shoulders, and to everyone's surprise Yokozawa averted his gaze from him, and didn't even yell or shove him away.

Hmmm…

_**Once they reached the elevator the woman pushed the button waiting for it to arrive. 'Besides…'**_

**_ "Isn't working on shojo manga basically a dead-end job for a guy?" he continued his thoughts out loud._**

**_ "That's not true," the woman denied, "It's true that that department was kind of a dead weight until recently, but since the new editor-in-chief joined last year, it's been really good."_**

**_ "They were the top in sales, and even received an award from the CEO," She concluded as a way to encourage the newcomer but Ritsu remained with a dissatisfied look on his face._**

**_ "Okay," came his apathetic response._**

**_ She continued, "And on top of that, all of the editors are really handsome." That perked his interest._**

**_ "Huh? All of the editors are male?"_**

"No," came a sarcastic remark, "we are actually all female cross dressers that love to trick the general public."

"Okay, okay, sorry!"

"Besides," Takano said, leaning into Ritsu, "I think I've shown myself to be a man in more ways than one."

Ritsu blushed, "Can you please refrain from making suggestive comments!"

"Why? Everyone knows about us anyways."

"That doesn't mean I want it to be public!"

"Ritsu~"

"Be quiet!"

"Ritsu~ Ritsu~" He kept whispering into his ear.

"Stop already, you idiot!" Laughter was coming from their audience at the display of affection Takano directed at Ritsu. "Look, they're laughing at us!"

"No," Masamune said with a straight face. "They're laughing at you." That was it. Ritsu stood up, walked up to Yukina and said something to him.

Masamune was confused until he saw a bucket of popcorn being thrown his way. With badass reflexes, and with the advantage of Ritsu's bad aiming, he dodged it easily.

_**When the elevator doors opened, both walked in. "Yes. There are actually quite a few female employees who have their eyes on them." The doors closed. "At the beginning of the cycle, it's like the air is full of dreamy pheromones or something."**_

**_ "Cycle?" Ritsu asked._**

**_ "You'll understand when you see it," she brushed off his question. This only caused a troubled and displeasured look to over come Ritsu._**

**_ This thoughts reflected his facial expression, 'To be honest, I want to leave right now, but I suppose I can't really do that. I guess I'll come here for two weeks and find a reason to quit.' They disembarked the elevator when they got to their floor destination._**

**_ "Excuse me." The woman spoke to one of the other department workers. "I'm from the general affairs department. I brought the new employee who's starting today."_**

**_ "Oh, Emerald?" The other worker recognized what she was referring to. "Over there." He pointed._**

**_ She bowed, "Thank you."_**

**_ 'If I'm going to quit anyway, I guess I can check out the amazing editor-in-chief.'_**

Masamune face's turned smug at this.

Ritsu looked up at the ceiling as if saying 'Why? Why oh why did this have to be so freaking accurate?'

"Takano-san really is famous, even I hear about him all the time," Yanase said, speaking up for the first time.

"Don't. Please don't say anything that will make his ego boost even more. That'll only cause me problems," Ritsu begged the mangakan assistant.

_ '__**It might be helpful for me at my next company. Rebuilding something like this is no small feat. I'm sure he must have really grasped the way the market moved and came up with a detailed plan.' Too lost in his thoughts, Ritsu didn't notice the woman who had thus far lead him, standing still, a look of shock on her face.**_

**_ "Nice to meet you. My name is Ritsu Onodera. I'll be working with you starting today." He bowed._**

**_ 'Yeah, must be a detailed and proper…' He looked up, only to find a room filled with a group of men that appeared to be on the verge of dying. 'Proper…'_**

**_ "I'm sorry!" The woman exclaimed, already retreating from the room, "It looks like there was a mistake with the cycle! Good luck!" She dashed out, leaving a speechless Ritsu standing there._**

**_ "Huh? Wait!" He called after her, but she was gone. He turned to the nearest person, "Excuse me, the Emerald editors…" But he was avoided._**

**_ "It's not us!" Another person walking by said. His eyebrow twitched in irritation._**

**_ 'Why are they avoiding me?'_**

**_ When he walked back, he then noticed the awfully powerful stench that filled the room. 'Is this what she meant with cycle? I guess it smells like a bunch of bikers…'_**

****"Hey, now you're one of us too, you know," Kisa said. "Smelling like a biker and all."

Ritsu opened his mouth to retort back but couldn't come up with anything as so he let it go.

**_ "Um, excuse me?" He addressed a half dead Kisa. "Um," he tapped him on the shoulder, but to his shock and horror, the other fell from his chair. Ritsu let out a shriek._**

**_ "What?" Kisa asked in a tone that rivaled a zombie's._**

**_ 'That's what I'd like to know!' Ritsu shot back in his head. He spoke nervously, not knowing what to make off the scene, "Sorry, I'm the new guy who's starting today."_**

**_ "Oh, was that today?" Kisa continued in the same lifeless tone. "Takano-san, the new guy's here." When there was no reply he repeated himself, "Takano-san?"_**

**_ A man who was leaning against his chair slammed his foot on the top of his desk as to convey irritation and annoyance, a book covering his face. "Shut up!" He tsked. "I heard you the first time." He took the book out of his face and relocated his black glasses on his face, huge bags decorating the area under his eyes._**

**_ 'Editor-in-chief?' Onodera questioned in disbelief. 'This?'_**

"Yes, all _this_," Takano leaned into Ritsu, "is an editor-in-chief and its all yours. You should be honored."

"I—Why would I want such a thing?" Onodera asked, flustered.

"Oh, ya'know, for a little bit of _this_ and a little bit of _that_."

"Get a room," several voices in the room said in unison.

"Sure, right after this is done," came a response from Takano.

"Don't respond so seriously!"

_**"So what are you?" Masamune asked, scratching his head to subside the throbbing in his head. "A part timer?"**_

**_ "I'm an employee; contract based though," Ritsu responded straightforwardly._**

**_ "Your name?"_**

**_ "Onodera Ritsu."_**

**_ "Oh," he said, realizing something, "yeah, they said that someone like you had come."_**

**_ 'Hey, what's that supposed to mean?' Ritsu thought angrily. "Nice to meet you." _**

Yanase whispered something into Chiaki's ear. He nodded.

"I agree. Onodera-kun does tend to hide his true feelings."

This intimate interaction between the two caused Tori to stiffen and he gradually started to move in between the two friends as to block their line of vision of each other.

_**"I couldn't be there for the interview," Masamune started typing away in the laptop in front of him. "But you have worked as an editor, right?"**_

**_ "Yes, I worked at Onodera Publishing for three years," Ritsu confirmed._**

**_ "Teen magazine? Adolescent magazine?"_**

**_ "Oh, no, I've always worked on literature."_**

**_ Takano looked up from what he was doing, "Literature?_**

**_ "Yes."_**

**_ 'This guy…'_**

"…Is awesome." Said guy finished the sentence.

"…Annoying," Ritsu countered.

"…The boss," Kisa chimed in.

"…Popcorn!" Yukina randomly yelled. Everyone turned to him. "What? I thought we were sharing our thoughts."

Popcorn suddenly appeared in his lap. His eyes widened in wonder and shimmered with excitement. He looked up to the ceiling, as if speaking to a holy being.

"Thank you…now all I need is to have a lovey-dovey future with Kisa-san and I'll be happy," he smiled, almost causing everyone in the room to go blind from his bright aura.

"Anybody got any shades?" A pair fell on Kisa's lap.

_**"So this is your first time with manga?" Takano asked. Ritsu asserted again.**_

**_ 'Hey, don't judge people based on their first impression,' Onodera thought ironically._**

**_ "Useless!" Masamune tsked. Ritsu popped a vein. 'This guy…is horrible.'_**

**_ "Takano, the sub mat is done." Kanade said, phone in ear._**

**_ "Okay." He turned to Ritsu, "New guy, follow me."_**

**_ "Huh?"_**

**_ "You'll have to learn to work." Ritsu did as told and quickly followed Takano to the elevator._**

**_ Once they reached the elevator, Ritsu asked, "Sub mat means a substitute material, right? Does that mean someone didn't deliver?"_**

**_ "Yes," came a simple response._**

**_ "For this month?"_**

**_ "Yes," he repeated._**

**_ "I'm sorry, when's the release date?" Ritsu asked worriedly._**

**_ "In seven days."_**

**_ "In seven days!?" Ritsu exclaimed in disbelief. "At the stores?! If the substitute material just got done, when did they start working no it?"_**

**_ "Three days ago," Masamune continues in his almost carefree tone. 'Are you serious?' Ritsu was shocked._**

**_ "Um, don't you have some stock sub mat?" He asked, trying to get a full picture of the situation. "New artist's work, etc?"_**

**_ The elevator doors open. "We've got too much of it, but it's all useless."_**

**_ "But, isn't that a given with sub mat?"_**

**_ Takano turned around to talk to him directly, "Whether you're an editor or an author, if you think that sub mat is just a filler, you're an idiot." Ritsu flinched at the his statement, caught of guard of the sudden serious tone in his voice._**

Yokozawa sighed. "You really are too tough on others."

"Just like the rumor says too," Zen agreed. "They also said things of you being a playboy…not that I believe them or anything, you know, it just got around."

For some reason, the tone in his voice caused Masamune to glare at him.

Ritsu quickly directed Takano's attention to the screen as to avoid any conflict.

**_ "If," Masamune continued, "there's a hole, cram a diamond in there, even if it's rough. That's comma sense." And there was the condescending aura again._**

**_ 'That's true, but that's nothing but the best case scenario.' Ritsu followed him when he continued to walk._**

**_ A few moments later, Masamune and Ritsu were sitting at a table with the artist. "Good work," Takano said, before starting the visual review the work. "I'm sorry for telling you to finish it in three days."_**

**_ "It's no problem, I've got the time." The girl said. Masamune inspected a certain page closely._**

**_ "Did you bring your tools?"_**

**_ "Oh, yes."_**

**_ "Can you make this kissing scene more dramatic?" He handed over the page he was referring to. Ritsu watched the exchange, a strange look on his face._**

**_ "Something like this?" She asked, working on the part mentioned._**

**_ "No, more like from this angle." He directed._**

**_ For some reason, it bothered Onodera. 'Are you going to make her redraw it now?'_**

_**'Aren't you making the printers wait?'**_

"When do we not?" Everyone in the Emerald Department said.

"Always causing everyone around you headaches as well," Yokozawa rubbed his temples as he recalled having to deal with printer issues personally on occasion.

"Really?" Yukina asked, having heard this for the first time. "But Kisa-san's manga are always the best!" ^

_**"No, not like that. Here." Takano continued to feel dissatisfied with the image. "You have kissed someone before, right?" He asked, shocking the girl.**_

**_ 'Hey, now! That's sexual harassment!' Onodera grew more annoyed. "Uh, isn't it fine the way it is now? It's drawn well enough as it is, and we don't have time."_**

**_ "I'm just saying it because I know it can be better." Ritsu relaxed a bit when he said that. "Stay out of it. Noob."_**

**_ Ritsu stared angrily at him. 'Noob?!'_**

**_ "Ah," girl said, addressing the issue with the kissing scene. "But even if you do it, you can't see yourself." She laughed nervously._**

**_ "That is true," Masamune mused. He seemed to have decided on something since he got up. "All right, I'll show you an example so please draw it real quick."_**

**_ Ritsu stood up as well. "Oh, references right? I'll go get some."_**

"Wait, you didn't…" Yokozawa said, fully acquainted with Masamune's ways.

"Did what? Did what?" Yukina asked, really getting into the anime.

"Um…" Kisa and Tori said, having a slight idea what was going to happen.

"What's wrong, Kisa-san?" Yukina tilted his head to the side like a cat.

"Just…nothing, you'll see."

_**"From this angle so you can see the chin, slightly tilted." Masamune ignored Onodera and continued giving instructions, taking his glasses off in the process. **_

**_ "Uh…" Ritsu grew confused._**

**_ Suddenly, Masamune grabbed Ritsu's arm, and pulled him close before connecting his lips to the young brunette's. Onodera freaked out at his actions; the girl furiously drawing to catch the image. Just as suddenly, Masamune released a pale looking Ritsu who grabbed onto the wall for support, not being able to digest what had just happened._**

"Come one, my kiss couldn't have been that bad," Masamune winked.

"…" Yokozawa said. Zen knowing where his thoughts had led bumped his leg with his own. The other male returned back to the present, and smiled slightly at seeing the supporting look of his lover.

Back in present time, Onodera was denying all of Masamune's statements.

"Be quiet, Takano-san! You're disturbing the neighbors!"

Masamune raised a finger, "Except we have no neighbors."

"Th-that is totally irrelevant right now! Just pay attention, already!"

"Please, do," Yukina interjected gently, "I want to see what happens."

"Well someone got into it," Chiaki said. Tori and Yuu nodded in agreement, causing both males to glare at each other before huffing and turning away from each other.

_** "Did you get that?" Masamune was unfazed. The girl nodded, blushing. "Then please ink it real quick," he was all business.**_

**_ "W-what the hell are you doing?!" Onodera demanded, still looking as pale as a ghost._**

**_ "What do you mean? Work, of course." He answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Onodera popped a vein, anger, embarrassment, and shock overtaking him._**

**_ There was a mid-point intermission. A heart and bunny with wings appeared, with the anime logo._**

**_ 'This jerk,' Onodera's voice was heard. He appeared in a cafeteria, sitting, coffee in front of him. 'So those two weeks…I probably won't make it.'_**

**_ 'What I learned so far,' Onodera reviewed his facts. 'The Emerald editorial team is a collection of wierdos and is avoided by the other teams."_**

**_ 'It seems they have a passion for shojo manga. Passion?' A flash of the earlier kiss appeared on screen, 'Yes, passionate indeed.'_**

Laughter filled the room.

"At least you admitted it in your head," Takano said, sounding pleased with himself.

"Am I the only one who thinks that that was sexual harassment?" Ritsu asked, clearly thinking he would be supported.

"Did you hear something," Kisa asked Tori.

"Nothing, Kisa. Why did you?"

"No not at all." While Ritsu was fuming, Chiaki sent a sympathetic look his way.

_**'I mean they even go as far as becoming a model for them.' Irritation flooded his face. 'I would have never imagined that I would be sexually harassed, on my first day.' He rubbed his stomach.**_

**_ 'My stomach hurts.'_**

****"What are you? Pregnant?" Yokozawa asked. Before Ritsu could respond, Masamune beat him to it.

"Why yes, we were planning on telling you guys before all this mess happened." Masamune pulled up Ritsu's shirt to expose his pale torso. "Can you tell he's pregnant?"

"Stop it!" Ritsu smacked Takano on the head making the older male tsk in response and mutter something that sounds like "you're no fun."

**_ He continued with a saddened and distressed expression. 'I wanted to work with literature. All I want to do is make books that people will want to treasure.'_**

**_ A flashback began, showing a library with a toddler Onodera reading books that were piled around him. 'Since my father was the CEO of a publishing house, I've always liked books. So I joined my father's company without any ulterior motives.'_**

**_ The scene changed an older Onodera speaking to Usami Akihiko. (A/N: Usagi-saaannn! /) 'As soon as I joined, I was managing a star writer, and while I felt the pressure, I was happy.'_**

**_ 'But,' he continued, 'making books is a process that take much longer than I thought. Especially with hardcover books. Each one is like a work of art."_**

**_ His voice turned to a nostalgic tone. 'The meetings with the author. The discussions with the designer. What image to use for the front cover? What about the spine? The bookmark? What color?' Images of book-making tools flashed in the screen._**

**_ 'Seeing a book that I poured that much of your heart into sell makes me happier than anything else.' A scene with Onodera buying a drink at the vending machine passed. 'That's all I wanted,' he sounded wounded._**

**_ A new unfamiliar voice appeared. "This month's top seller was Onodera's author again."_**

Tension filled the room at this revelation. Some knowing where this was going while others learned of Onodera's background for the first time.

"It's not like he's bribing people," Yukina was the first to come to his defense, making Ritsu smile.

"Yeah, Rittie works harder than anybody else." Kisa soon followed, and similar comments filled the room.

Ritsu felt Masamune ruffle his hair. "Don't let it bother you. Take it from me when I say that you don't need money to make a name out of yourself."

Ritsu nodded, blushing as he received a direct form of affection from his lover.

_**"What? Again?" A woman complained.**_

**_ "Seriously, it must be so easy once you get in through a connection." The Onodera in the memory gasped._**

**_ "I hear that." The woman agreed. "Unlike us, he got that star author, even though he just joined. It's so unfair. We work our asses off, but still only get the low ranking authors. And the sales…That's just because of the authors and the sales team."_**

**_ "It doesn't make sense," the man said, "that he gets rated so highly if he can't do anything but hand in the manuscript."_**

**_ "Seriously." The woman agreed, adding a bite to that one word. The then Onodera was standing just around the corner, having heard the entire conversation._**

**_ 'It's not like I felt like I intended to get through a connection,' he pressed his lips into a thin line, hair looming over his eyes. 'and I thought that I was working as hard as I could.'_**

**_ The next scene was of what appeared to be a tear falling into a sink in the bathroom; Onodera leaning against the counter._**

"Aw, Rittie!" Kisa threw himself at his co-worker, thinking the obvious. "It's okay! You didn't have to cry over something like gossip!"

"Um," Ritsu said, feeling slightly uncomfortable of having arms around him from a guy who was shorter than him. "I think you're misunderstanding."

"No, it's okay, we all understand you went through tough times." Everyone agreed.

Even Masamune appeared to be empathetic of the brunette. Before he knew it, Ritsu was being squeezed between Yukina, Kisa, and Chiaki all trying to comfort him.

"Wait! You guys! I wasn't crying!" Everyone stopped hugging him instantly.

"Oh, you could have said that sooner." Ritsu popped a vein.

"You guys really piss me off." Takano, knowing the truth the entire time since he knew Ritsu more than he knew himself, laughed.

Ritsu turned on him. "Especially you!"

_**'The old me would have never been able to recover from that shock. But at this point I was already jaded, so…'**_

**_ Onodera appeared, veins popped, crushing a cup of water in his fist in anger. 'Screw you!' The past him thought, 'Then there's no problem if I quit this company right now, and make books that sell millions at another company…'_**

**_ 'That was how I dealt with it.' The scene shifted to the present time. 'Even I have to admit that my personality's twisted. Wait, it's not like I wanted this.'_**

**_ A replay of his high school confession flashed. ' Since then,' he pondered, 'I've started to think about things with the worst case outcome first.' A scene of Onodera and Masamune in an intimate situation in high school appeared on screen. 'By doing so, even if you did get hurt a little bit, it wouldn't end up being a lasting wound.' The flashback concluded with a memory of the aftermath of the morning after they had done the deed._**

**_ 'Ahhh!' Onodera freaked out, shaking his head as to shake of the memories that surfaced. 'I have to snap out of it! Stop thinking about someone whose face you can't even remember!'_**

**_ Irritation then invaded him again. 'The task at hand is how to quit this job, so that I gain the most of this for my next job!'_**

"You seriously didn't want to work in manga, huh?"

"Nope. Not one bit. Especially after the first impression I got," Ritsu suddenly sounded exhausted, thinking that he had to return to that lifestyle once all the episodes were done.

_**"Hey." A voice called out to him.**_

**_ "What?!" He snapped, anger still evident in him, but once he saw who it was he changed his tone._**

**_ "Did you finish the submitting the manuscript?" He asked Masamune who stood in front of him with arms crossed._**

**_ "Yeah, thanks." That infuriated Ritsu even more. 'Hey, you're not even going to apologize for that kiss?'_**

"Oh come on," Masamune said, " you know you liked it."

"I did not!" Ritsu objected, causing everyone to laugh since a blush tinted his face.

"Sure, sure."

**_Masamune took a drag from the cigarette he held, and exhaled. "I just confirmed this with my boss, but you're the son of the Onodera Publishing house, right?"_**

**_ Ritsu's eyes widened in surprise. "There's no connection between the company and me," he responded, looking down at the coffee he held in his hands._**

**_ "Are you dissatisfied being here, since you wanted to do literature?" Having hit on the spot, Ritsu clinched his cup of coffee tighter._**

**_ 'Yes, totally!'_**

**_ "Well, no. How should I put this?" He tried to find a way around the subject. "Shojo mangas have a heavy romantic focus. I'm not really very good at that sort of stuff, or don't really have a good idea. To be honest, I don't really understand romance anyway…"_**

"Clearly," Masamune and Yokozawa said in unison, referring to Onodera's stubbornness when it came to expressing his feelings.

"Hey!"

_**"If you're not motivated," Takano said, bluntly, "quit because you'll just get in the way." Ritsu turned to face him at last, and glared at him, irritation making his cheeks flush.**_

**_ Masamune continued, "How many people do you think get to do the thing they love for work?"_**

**_ "That…" Onodera began._**

**_ "Everyone starts as a noob," he cut him off. The young brunette looked up at him in surprise while he took another drag of his cigarette. 'Huh?'_**

**_ 'Is he actually trying to cheer me up?_**

**_ "Well, useless people are useless no matter what they do." He said, breaking the bonding Ritsu thought they were doing._**

**_ He popped a vein. 'I'll kill you!' he thought, giving him a death glare. _**

**_ "Newbie, the others have gone home, so you can go home, too." Ritsu slammed his fist on the table._**

**_ "My name is Onodera!" A thoughtful look crossed Masamune's face._**

**_ "Listen." He said._**

**_ "Yes?" Onodera responded, not even trying to hide the irritation in his voice, not noticing the slight softening in Masamune's voice._**

**_ "Have we met before?"_**

"Dun, dun, dun!" Yukina imitated dramatic piano music. "He finally notices!"

"Hey, in my defense, Onodera had changed a lot from before and there was the fact that he chang–" Ritsu yelled over Masamune as to not reveal his naïve ways back in high school.

**_Ritsu kept shooting Masamune daggers. "I don't know."_**

**_ The scene then changed to the floor where the Emerald Department was; empty except for a single light that shown over Ritsu's desk._**

**_ 'A true dump,' he thought, observing the messy state the neighboring, and his own, desk were._**

**_ There, he stacked a pile of manga. He opened the cover of the first one on top. 'If I give up now, nothing will have changed. If I give my best and am told that I'm useless, then that's my own fault. But being considered useless without having even tried, is something I can't allow."_**

**_ 'I'm going to show him.' He declared._**

**_ Onto another perspective, Masamune was walking down the hall, bag swung over shoulder._**

**_ "Going home?" A female worker asked._**

**_ "To a meeting," came his cool response. He half-waved. "Bye." He then stopped short in front of a door that was half open, only to find Onodera reading manga in his desk with deep concentration._**

**_ The next day, Onodera arrived to work, releasing a yawn as he arrived at the desired floor. 'Oh, man, I'm sleepy.'_**

**_ 'I guess reading 100 shojo mangas in one night is exhausting. And my stomach aches just thinking that I have to spend the whole day in that dump.'_**

"What's up with you and your stomach?" Yokozawa asked, clearly trying to put him on the spot.

"I don't know! It just hurts sometimes when I'm stressed out!"

"Maybe you should get checked out…"Kisa started.

"No, it's fine it's not like—"

"To see if you are pregnant!" Kisa finished.

"Let it go already!" Suddenly the all-too famous song 'Let it go' from Frozen started playing.

Everyone turned to where it was coming from.

Yukina looked up feelings eyes on him. "What? I just love this song!" Staaaarrrre.

"Moving along," Yokozawa said.

"Yeah, back to what we were watching," Tori said.

"Wait, why is everyone ignoring me! Kiissssaaaa-saaaaan!" Yukina cried into his lovers lap, Kisa motioned for them to continue with one hand while with the other he petted Yukina's hair.

_**He arrived in the Emerald Department section of the floor, bowed his head tiredly, "Good morning…"**_

**_ When he looked up, completely different from his first impression, he was met with three sparkly, smiling men._**

**_ "Good morning, Onodera-kun," they said in unison, looking lively and refreshed. Onodera stood stunned at the scene, and then came to a conclusion._**

**_ "Oh, I'm sorry, I made a mistake. Emerald…" he began to walk away, convinced he had arrived at the wrong place._**

**_ Kisa quickly grabbed him by his arm as to stop the brunette from leaving. "What are you talking about? We're here!" He laughed, clearly finding his reaction amusing._**

"Wow, Kisa-san looks…" Yukina started but then whispered the ending to that sentence into his lover's ear.

The older man blushed.

"Y-Yukina, don't say things like that." Kisa stuttered out, but it only made Yukina smile brightly.

_**Kisa motioned to the now full pink, glittery, and girly, stuffed with toys and stuffed animals, Emerald Department. "Sorry about yesterday. We just barely got the manuscript in before the deadline, so it's all good again."**_

**_ All three men that appeared to have been dead were now non-stop smiling, handsome, and charming men._**

**_ "So this is your first time working on manga?" Kanade asked, conversationally. "No worries!"_**

**_ Kisa and Kanade gave him a thumps-up, sparkles appearing again. "We'll teach you the ropes!"_**

**_ Onodera, after witnessing this completely different universe from yesterday, raised a hand, making a stop motion in chibi form. "Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."_**

**_ He backed up quickly and once he could, he dashed grabbing a nearby employer from another department and kidnaping him to the men's bathroom._**

**_ The victim in this case started protesting, "No please! I'm not part of the Emerald team!"_**

**_ "I know, I'm sorry," a completely freaked out Ritsu talk-wispered. "My eyesight should be good but what is that?!"_**

****"A group of beautiful young hard working me," Tori said with a straight face. He paused. "Or so we make everyone else belief."

**_ "Huh?"_**

**_ "I remember that it was a real dump back there yesterday" They both looked in the direction of the subject. Onodera then looked straight into the eyes of the other guy._**

**_ "I can accept that it's been cleaned up," he drew closer to the other man, causing him to step backwards as Ritsu advanced on him. "But why have the corpes morphed into a group of calm young men?! And what is with that pink overflow in that office?"_**

**_ "That's the beginning of the cycle," the man explained._**

**_ "What exactly is that?"_**

**_ "You know about the 20 day garden radish, right? And you harvest it in 20 days."_**

**_ "Yeah?" Onodera answered, confused on what radishes had anything to do with it._**

**_ "Those guys make a book in 20 days cycles. So kind of like this…" On screen, images of what the beginning of a book looks like, with fresh energetic, normal young men, and then it slowly changes to the men that Onodera had seen yesterday; on the verge of dying, zombie-like. By the end of it, clean, well-grown radishes appeared, the Emerald guys looking refreshed and charming._**

**_ Onodera stared blankly at him. "So what about that pink room?"_**

****"I love how you just questioned the room color and not the radish analogy," Yuu said.

"You are one strange creature," others agreed.

"What? Can't I have an opinion?"

"No," Takano answered, smirking.

"A will?"

"Definitely not," there was an undertone in Masamune's voice, which caused Ritsu to blush.

**_ "You know the saying, when in Rome, do as the Romans do, right?" The man continued his explanation. "In order to understand how the readers feel, Takano-san said that they have to approach it by duplicating the environment."_**

**_ After his explanation, his tone turned to a nervous one. "W-well, since they're actually successful, I don't think it'll be a bad place to be. Even though they have created quite a few legends." That caught Onodera's interest._**

**_ "Legends? Like what?"_**

**_ The other man backed up even more, putting up a defensive stance up. "Please don't make me say that! Anyway, good luck!" He took the chance to dash and escape from Onodera's questionnaire. After dashing out, he appeared again around the corner._**

**_ "Oh, yeah, those people are called the maiden club." Then the man dashed out._**

**_ Onodera was left with an unsettling feeling that made it hard for him to digest what he had just learned. 'Maiden club…'_**

****"You guys are anything from Maidens from what I've heared," Zen said.

"Well, its all about appearances," the Emerald Team winked.

**_Ritsu returned to the Emerald department slowly, trudging his feet as he went, suddenly more exhausted that what he had been in the beginning._**

**_ He was greeted with a friendly "Hi!" and "Hiya!" from the other guys, sparkling and shimmering as before._**

**_ Ritsu exhaled._**

**_ Moments later, Kanade was explaining some things to him, "This is a photocomposition sheet." He pointed to a form. "Lately most of the manuscripts are digital, so we don't need to use these that much, but it's a basic skill you should have." He watched as Onodera worked._**

**_ "Oh, watch out so you don't go crooked."_**

**_ "Okay," the brunette nodded, focusing more on what he was doing._**

**_ Kisa interjected, observing the newbie work, "They say 'a crooked photocomposition is a sign of a crooked heart.'" At that time, Hatori was passing by with a few documents in his hand._**

**_ "Kisa, you were crooked last time." Hatori broke Kisa's bubble._**

**_ "What? Really? Where?" he asked, concerned about it._**

**_ Back to Onodera, he was studying a page, "This month, page 12…" he mused. "I was just wondering if this author ran out of time."_**

**_ "Why?" Kanade asked._**

**_ "The two page spread is mostly white. And this panel just has toner and text. It seems half-assed," he pointed to said page._**

****There were several tsk's sounded, along with a round of "Noob," and "Newbie."

"Don't call me newbie!" Ritsu yelled. "I prefer…. inexperienced."

**_ Suddenly, from across the room, Takano threw an unidentified object at him, furious for some reason. "You fool!"_**

**_ Kisa and Kanade had dodged just in time, making Onodera the only clear target. A huge bandage appeared in the spot Masamune had hit Ritsu in._**

**_ "What was that for?!" he yelled back, rubbing his throbbing head._**

**_ "You idiot!" Takano repeated, anger evident in his voice. "That's a maiden's heart throb panel!" He explained like Onodera was retarded._**

**_ "Throb?"_**

**_ "Yes, look at it!" The focus then went to the pages. "This is the scene where the main character and her male partner finally get over being stubborn and admit their love for each other."_**

**_ "In the first person view," Takano continued, "the reader gets easily emotionally involved. That's why it's important to slowly ramp up her expectations that 'something's coming.'"_**

**_ "For instance, as the emotions get more intense, you make the photocomposition bigger. And when you have reached the peak…" the words 'I love you' appeared on screen. "you drop the bomb."_**

**_ "Aw!" Kisa and Kanade said, huge smiles on their faces, "you understand this feeling, right?"_**

****"No, not at all," Everyone answered for him.

"It's not like I didn't understand…" Ritsu said.

"You were just 'jaded,'" Takano used air quotes.

**_Onodera appeared in chibi form, a shadow looming over him. "Not at all," he said, trying to understand what they were going on about._**

**_ "Well, I kind of get what you're trying to say. But I don't get with such scenes, is why everything gets so white and randomly sparkly. And the abundant use of toner, and why the hair and clothing flow even though there's no wind."_**

**_ "And even though it's a manga, should the main character be allowed to reach happiness so quickly? Well, I guess it happens because it is manga, but," he continued cutting and pasting his work. "Maybe the reason I believe reality is crueler is because I've never really loved? There was a time when I believed that 'Hard work will pay off' or 'Your feelings will always reach them.'_**

**_ 'I don't know if it's a blessing or a curse that I found out that that's a myth.' He worked as he pondered his past life. 'If that's what it means to become an adult, it's not necessarily unfortunate, but really mundane.' He sighed. "But it's not like I'm being negative, I just turned my back and am moving forward…'_**

**_ His trail of thought stopped short when he felt a hand ruffling his hair. A blush tinted his cheeks as a nostalgic feeling overcame him._**

****"Why do you look so freaked out?" Masamune asked Ritsu. "it wasn't like I was touching something I wasn't supposed to."

"Yeah," Kisa agreed. "I mean, I'm sure there was some of this and some of that but this isn't much to blush about."

"I-I, well—" Ritsu stuttered, once again feeling his face go ablaze.

"Hey, Kisa-san blushes for small things like that too!" Yukina said, smiling as he recalled when the baby-faced adult acted just like Onodera. "Especially when I say how much I—"

"Whaaa! You don't have to tell them about that!" Kisa then looked like another version of Ritsu with his red face.

**_ Takano stood in front of him, his hand still moving through Onodera's locks. "I can't shake the feeling that I've met you before, but I can't remember where."_**

**_ A pensive look passed over Onodera as he felt a pang of familiarity too. But irritation won over. 'Don't touch me.'_**

**_ "Well, since we lived in the same area, we might have passed each other." Onodera tried to come to a logical conclusion, a blush still on his face. "And as we're working in the same business, we might have been at the printers at the same time or something."_**

**_ "Ah, I guess that's true," Masamune said, finding logic in his words, before walking away._**

**_ "Hey, Rittie?" Kisa said, looking over Onodera's desk. "What are you doing with that manga catalog?"_**

**_ 'Rittie?'_**

"You sure find the strangest things strange," Chiaki said, causing Hatori to agree with him.

"Awww! I want a cute nickname like that from Kisa-san too!" Yukina said, animated tears flowing down his eyes. T^T

"Fine…" Kisa trailed off, thinking of a name. "Yuki-kun."

To everyone's surprise, Yukina blushed and covered his face with his hands.

**_"Since I just started with manga, I thought I'd memorize our catalog of manga." He explained himself. _**

**_ "Seriously?" Kisa asked, shocked. "Do you know how many thousands of books we have?"_**

**_ "Oh, I'm not just memorizing the titles, I'm actually reading the books, so…"_**

**_ "Impossible," chibi Kisa shook his head, "I could never do that!"_**

**_ "Oh, I used to do stuff like read all the library books at my school regularly, so…"_**

**_ Onodera's words sparked something in Masamune as his eyes widened and he slowly turned to where he was._**

**_ "Is something wrong?" Ritsu asked at the expression Takano was making._**

****There was silence as everyone turned to look at the brunette. Staaaarrrrre.

"What?" He asked.

'He's dense as hell,' everyone thought in unison.

'For some reason,' said boy thought, 'I feel like I'm being insulted.'

"Seriously, now I see what Masamune had to deal with," Yokozawa said, sighing and rubbing his head at the stupidity of Onodera.

**_Takano stared at him for a while before turning his head. "Not really."_**

**_ Onodera looked back down at his work, annoyance coloring his face. 'What the hell?' Due to Masamune's reaction, Ritsu thought he was being insulted. 'I bet you think that memorizing our work is normal.'_**

**_ The scene changed when night had fallen. "See you."_**

**_ "Yeah, see you tomorrow." Farewells were exchanged as one by one the employers head home._**

**_ Onodera was still reading the company's manga by his desk. 'I won't let Takano think that I'm useless!'_**

**_ Masamune stood up, gathering his things, but before he left, he turned back to look at Ritsu._**

**_ The ending then rolled by with the credits._**

****"Wow, I didn't know Takano-san would be so…emotional." Kisa said, glancing at said man.

"Just who is emotional?" Masamune was emitting a dark aura around him, the editor-in-chief air around him taking form.

"U-um, nobody," he laughed nervously, making Yukina frown a bit.

"Well, the first episode is done."

"I really liked!" Yukina said, raising his hands above his head like an excited little kid.

"But wait, the letter said that all of our love lives will be here, right?" Yokozawa said.

"Yeah, why, you got something to hide?" Kisa asked, having figured out his romance with Zen.

"Not at all," Zen answered for him. Takano, Tori, and Yuu figured it out by then too, leaving Yukina, Chiaki and Ritsu to put two and two together.

"Well, now what?" Four doors suddenly appeared.

"I'm seriously starting to like this room," Yukina said, finding nametags on the doors. Each couple got a room for themselves.

"Then I guess it's time to rest," Masamune was obviously in a rush to get some alone time with his lover. The other semes were too, and soon everyone was in their own little piece of heaven.

(*´▽`*)

** So there you have it lady and jets, hope you enjoyed this (long) chapter! Do feel free to review since they make me happy :D Anyway, until next time! ^.^**

**-Violet**


	3. A Man Has Free Choice to Begin Love

**Hey, ladies and jets! :D I finally finished. Damn, this one took forever (again.) Like seriously, I've watched the entire anime so many times now, and I get so into it again that I forget to write and kept watching. Gomen, because it will probably happen again! XD**

**-Violet**

Takano POV

I woke up first. Ritsu was sleeping soundly next to me; the covers teasingly lying up to his chest, revealing love bites yours truly had left there from last night. I raised the sheets up to his chin so he couldn't catch a cold, and was getting ready to get up when he stirred.

"Mh~" He shifted so his head was practically on my lap. I paused, when I heard him mumbling. "S—n—i." I strained to hear what he was saying until he said it loud and clear.

"Senpai~" He mumbled adorably. That was it. I threw myself on him, not caring that he was still asleep, and started lowering the sheets I had covered him with a few seconds ago.

Of course, this woke him up.

"Takano-san! What are you doing so early in the morning?" He yelled, squirming underneath me.

"It's your fault," I said, attacking his neck, and pinning him down. "You're the one who saying such cute things in your sleep." This, of course, gave me the reaction I wanted.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, red-faced and flustered.

"You were all 'Senpai~ Senpai~'" I imitated him. "All cute, like you did in high school."

"Get out!" He exclaimed, obviously embarrassed. He pushed me out of the room, leaving me there with nothing but sheets to cover myself.

"Hey," I knocked on the door, "I need my clothes!" The door opened and they were thrown at my face, before slamming shut again. "And don't forget to take it easy on your body!" A _thud _sounded from the other side of the door, indicating he had thrown something at it. _So cute_, I thought, smiling.

I turned around only to find everyone already out of bed and eating breakfast that Hatori had made. I put on my clothes as I approached the table.

"Hey," I said nonchalantly, fully aware that they had seen the whole scene.

"Hi!" Yukina and Tori said, clearly not fazed.

"Uh, hi," Chiaki said, trying to keep a straight face, Yuu at his side.

"Masamune," Yokozawa said, clearly annoyed. "Do you have to be so noisy in the morning?"

"Sorry, my drama queen didn't find his wake up call as appealing as much as I did." I took a seat. "Pass me some coffee."

Hatori pressed a cup into my hand. "We're just waiting for you guys to wake up so we could start."

"Oh, yeah," Yukina said, bouncing in his seat. "It's episode two today!"

"Ugh," Ritsu said, appearing from our room, rubbing his back and hips. "Good morning, everyone." Besides everything that had happened that morning, he took a seat next to me, but refused to look at me. A cup of coffee was put in front of him.

"Good morning." Everyone greeted.

I couldn't help myself. "What's wrong? Tough night?" He turned towards me in one sharp movement, glaring at me.

"Shut up! Who's fault do you think it is?" He winced at the angle he was in and returned to sitting forward and straight. "Anyways, lets get started already."

After helping to clean up, everyone took their prior seats from the day before, except that he was a few inches away from me that last time. On the outside I was grinning, but it affected me to see him turn away from me.

"Episode 2, here we go!" Yukina cheered, obviously looking forward to it. I internally prepared myself for what was going to come. I knew where it was headed and so I was ready to see everything that Ritsu thought about. Yuu, being the closest, pressed play.

**_The scene opened up with Onodera reviewing a list of the best selling authors in the literature department. All to the bottom of the list of best sellers, Usami Akihiko appeared._**

**_ 'Yes!' Onodera cheered, fist pumping as he saw the result. 'All the books I worked on are best sellers!'_**

**_ He grabbed two nearby works, smiling brightly. 'Like this one and this one! All my hard work paid off!' He hugged them to his chest, happiness overwhelming him._**

**_ He suddenly realized what he was holding. Two shojo manga._**

Everyone burst out laughing at Ritsu's odd behavior.

**_'Wait! These are girl comics!'_**

**_ "Hey," a familiar voice said right behind him._**

**_ 'Takano?' Then, to his complete shock, the older male pulled him closer bringing both their mouths together._**

**_ 'Hey…huh?' Onodera was flustered to no extent at his actions, and in his shock, he couldn't stop the black-haired man when he kissed him passionately._**

**_ 'Oh my god!' Onodera thought as a skilled tongue began assaulting his mouth…_**

**_ He woke up from his dream with a scream, sitting up quickly, panting._**

"What? When did this happen?" I ask, purposely putting him on the spot.

"I-I don't recall ever dreaming about t-this," he stuttered, the tsundere in him coming out.

"Oh," I said, winking, "but _I_ did dream about you at night."

**_'It was just a dream!' He thought, relieved at first, but then a dark shadow loomed over his face._**

**_ "This sucks," he stated, grabbing his head, as, even in dreams, Takano Masamune invaded his mind. _**

**_ On screen, the title appeared: _****A Man Has Free Choice To Begin Love But Not To End It.**

**_The intro then rolled by._**

"Jonestu tte kyuu ni wa michisuu sugiru~" I could have sworn the singing was coming from close by. Sure enough, when we turned, there was a singing Yukina, swaying back and forth to the rhythm of the opening theme. "Hanshateki hikiau youn…a…"

His voice trailed off when he realized he was being watched. "What? Can't someone sing along?"

"No," everyone in the room replied.

"Kiiiiisssaaa-saaaannn!" T^T

**_ Once it finished, the scene shifted to the Emerald Department._**

**_ "What?!" Takano Masamune on screen exclaimed, phone in ear. Onodera Ritsu, having heard the angry tone in his voice, looked up from his work. "It's not done?!"_**

**_ "Why not?!" He popped a vein as he kept yelling at the other person in the line._**

**_ "Who was it that said yesterday that it would be done this morning?"…_**

**_ "Then when?" Onodera observed from the sidelines, exhaustion evident in his gaze._**

**_ "What?! You don't know?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"_**

**_ 'I see,' Ritsu thought, 'so this is hell week.' A very gloomy Emerald Department rolled by with everyone looking half dead._**

**_ "What the fuck?!" Takano exclaimed. "Do you know how much shit we had to go through with the printer to get an extension?!...Excuse me?! Just shut up and get to writing that manuscript already." After the final blow, he slammed the phone down, ending the call._**

**_ "Onodera, come with me," he ordered, grabbing his suitcase and swinging it over his shoulder, all business-like._**

"Damn," I said, observing the screen.

"What is it, Takano-san?" Kisa asked since I usually wouldn't comment on something unless I had something profound to say.

"Nothing," I said, covering a smirk with my hand, "It's just I look mighty fine when I get down to business." That earned me a smack on the head from my sweet, sweet, lover.

"Get your head out of the clouds! And you say it's me!" An angry brunette scolded me.

"Hai, hai," I grinned.

**_"We're gonna pay this writer-clown a visit." Onodera flinched at that._**

**_ "You mean we're going now?"_**

**_ "We'll paste in the photo typeset there and grab the last twelve pages." Takano explained as he began to walk out of the office. "And bring your X-Acto knife. You'll end up pasting in the toner, too."_**

**_ Onodera appeared shocked and nervous at the same time upon being given such a task. "Uh, but I don't have the right skill set for…"_**

**_ Takano tsked and looked over his shoulder at Onodera. "Well, you're the only one doing jack right now." He then addressed the rest of the workers. "I'm counting on you guys." The only response he got was from Kisa who waved half heartily from where he was currently on the verge of passing out._**

**_ Almost immediately after stepping out of the office, Masamune made a call. "Hello, yes, this is Takano from Marukawa Publishing." Onodera quickly got his belongings and chased after the chief editor who was already at the elevator. "May I speak to Sasaki please?"_**

**_ 'So what, now I'm just supposed to go to this author's house?' Onodera thought, slightly annoyed upon the short notice. 'I've never even helped out with manga before. I can't do this…I'm probably just getting in the way.' His pessimistic thoughts were cut off as he became aware of what Takano was saying over the phone._**

**_ "Hello, Sasaki? I'm very sorry, but I can't make it today." A pause. "I know that! Yes, all right. Yes."_**

**_ 'Who is Takano talking to?' Onodera wondered, brows forward with slight annoyance._**

"You know, Rittie," Kisa said, "I've been wondering, but why do you always seem to be annoyed by something?"

"It's –not like I do it on purpose," Ritsu pouted. _Doki, doki. _My eyes widened as I felt my heart skip a beat at seeing him make a cute face. It's true; sometimes I forgot how cute he could be until I got him all flustered.

"It's usually because of a certain someone…" He trailed off, looking sharply at me.

"Why, thank you."

"I didn't mean it as a compliment, you know!"

**_'Could he be talking to the author again?' That instant the elevator arrives, and Masamune began to raise his voice._**

**_ "That's why I'm asking you to do something!"_**

**_ The scene changed to a small apartment house, Onodera's thoughts overlapping the image displayed. 'Why is he so restless?'_**

**_ Inside, Onodera had a look of shock on his face. 'And why does everyone in the manga business look so lifeless?!' Inside, was a room filled with stressed and worn out-group, hands working furiously on their assigned pages._**

**_ Takano approached a woman sitting in the far end of the room, where a single table was next to the window. Said woman had tears in her eyes from stress._**

**_ "T-Takano…" she cried, tears streaming down her face._**

**_ This, of course, angered Masamune. "If you feel guilty enough to cry, get it done on time!" He yelled at her in his chibi form, a vein throbbing._**

**_ "I can't do it and that's that!" The woman retorted. _**

**_ "How dare you talk back to me?!" Takano smacked her head. "I will strike you where you stand!" This made the woman start to sob._**

"Pffft!" Yukina, Yuu, and Kisa burst out laughing.

"I can't believe it! What kind of statement is that? 'I will strike you where you stand!'" Kisa tried to imitate my voice.

"Yeah, Takano! Maybe you should find other ways to make your authors to cooperate with you!" Even Yokozawa seemed amused at the strange word choosing.

"Just who do you think you are laughing at," I growled, throwing daggers at the three men who were still laughing, including a certain brunette who was sitting next to me. "Especially you, be quiet."

"Okay," Onodera said, "oh, great, Takano."

**_Onodera observed the whole scene; a light blush of annoyance decorated his face._**

**_ "And besides," Takano continued scolding the woman. "Why the hell are you drawing the Nikko Tosho-gu on the first page when you're so behind?!" The black-haired male pointed said artwork, gritting his teeth._**

**_ "It's better than the Sanjusangendo!" She retorted._**

**_ "Shut up and just get back to work!" Everyone in the room yelled at her, tired of hearing their bickering._**

**_ The author hiccupped, a sad look overtaking her expression. "I know I'm causing you trouble, but this page will be a featured spread, so I tried so hard to draw it well…" Takano remained silent as she explained her behavior. "They say that you can fix it later for the book release, but I can't allow that." She sobbed._**

**_ "If you can't allow that, get it in before the deadline," Masamune reasoned. "Someone who can't even get the basics right doesn't have the right to be contentious." She simply stared at her unfinished work as he scolded her._**

**_ "I know that!" She spat back when he finished, and picked up where she had stopped her work._**

**_ Ritsu observed the scene from afar, clearly wondering what Takano would do next._**

**_ Said editor observed the author as she drew, pen gliding over paper. "How many more pages do you have to ink?"_**

**_ "Five," she responded, continuing to work. _**

**_ "You can't be serious," Masamune exasperated. "Hurry up and get it done already!"_**

**_ "I told you I'd do it, so get off my back!" The author began to sound frustrated and annoyed at his constant preaching._**

**_ Takano left it at that and took a seat in an empty desk as to begin working. Ritsu took this opportunity to talk to him._**

**_ "Takano," he said, looking worriedly at the author who was furiously working, "She looks like she hasn't been sleeping, so shouldn't you try to be a little nicer to her?" Masamune examined an Ex-Acto knife, showing no sign of acknowledging his words._**

**_ "Why don't you get to work?" He motioned to all the other that were currently doing just that. Onodera realized that the most important thing then was to finish up._**

**_ "Yes, sir." He immediately began to work. Within a few minutes, the author spoke up, a sudden shadow looming over her face._**

**_ "Hey, do you think this manga is any good?"_**

**_ "What?" Masamune questioned, surprised that she was bringing up the subject at that stage of the cycle. _**

**_ "Is it too late to fix it?" She paused. "I don't even know anymore, or if it's just crap."_**

**_ Even Onodera appeared shocked by her words, having this been the first time that he had dealt with this sort of problem._**

"Wow," Yuu spoke up. "It must have been hard to be bombarded with all that when you barely got into this industry."

Onodera looked at him, gratitude clear in his face. "Apparently, you're the only one that sympathizes with me."

"In my defense," I said, "you aren't _that _useless so I thought maybe you could take it…" I glanced at him.

"O-of course I can!" He stated, puffing out his chest.

I grinned and tapped his pouting lips. "I know you can."

His averted his eyes, cheeks flushing red. "Baka."

**_"Of course it's too late," Takano stated bluntly. "Idiot!"_**

**_ This tickled off Ritsu as he glared at the black-haired male. 'See your tone!'_**

**_ "I really want to go back and fix it." She continued to dwell on her previous statement._**

**_ "Can it and work," came another cold response from the chief-editor of the Emerald Department. Ritsu kept sending worried glances at the author, observing how she slowly stopped working, and seemed to agonize over it._**

**_ 'She's really doubting herself.' He thought, and then he turned to Takano, frowning at the manner at which he addressed the author. 'You should be giving her support! Can't you see she needs that?'_**

**_ "Takano…I…" She started, discouragement evident in her tone. Masamune didn't look up or stop his work._**

**_ "Stop wasting calories." The tension in the room became too much for Onodera to handle._**

**_ 'That's it!' He stood up from his work area and headed towards the author who was now holding her head as a sign of disheartenment._**

**_ "Uh," the brunette said, catching the attention of the blue-eyed girl. "I want you to know that I bought your last volume."_**

"Awww!" Kisa and Chiaki said in unison. "Ritsu is trying to encourage her!"

"Hey," Chiaki said to Tori, "maybe you should learn from him and try to _encourage _your authors and not _yell at them."_

Tori seemed to consider this. "Sure…"

"Tori!" Chiaki hugged him, expressing gratitude in that one action.

"But then again," Tori continued in the same tone, "if a _certain_ author would make the deadline _at least once _I would be willing to…but that's not happening anytime soon."

**_ "What?"_**

**_ "Uh…Well, you see…" Nervousness was evident in his shaky voice but he continued. "I just got into manga publishing, so now I'm reading everything we publish. Even as a guy, I enjoyed it."_**

**_ "So when I heard you had a new volume out this month," he continued, becoming more confident in his words as the expression of the author changed to a softer one. "I went out and bought it."_**

**_"Can't you get them for free at work?" She asked, finding his words surprising and strange._**

**_ "I do," he practically screamed his admiration to her, "but since I liked it so much, I thought I should reward the creator by buying a copy." His cheeks flushed as his emotions overwhelmed him._**

**_ Takano interrupted his profound speech. "Because giving money to Marukawa, after Marukawa paid you, makes a lot of sense."_**

**_ Ritsu thought about it for a second. He turned to the dark-haired editor in shock as he realized what he had done._**

**_ "You _****just ****_realized that?" The older man couldn't let the fact that Onodera had done something so carelessly._**

**_ 'I'm an idiot!' The brunette thought, a blush decorating his pale _****(A/N: are they pale? IDK! XD)****_ cheeks._**

**_ "Anyway," he tried to recover, "I think your manga is fun to read." He bowed respectfully, his eyes shut with embarrassment. "So please, you're almost done!"_**

**_ 'I just wanted to try to cheer you up a bit. I guess I'm the one who can't tell what she needs.'_**

**_ He snapped his eyes open when a hand touched his shoulder. Takano had come up to where he was, holding papers in his other hand. "Even the rookie says so."_**

"Rookie," I teased.

"Stop," Ritsu warned.

"Rookie~" Kisa sang.

"Stop it."

"Rookie~Rookie~" Yukina sang along.

"Seriously—"

"Ritsu is a rookie, rookie," Kisa continued, "Rookie like a cookie. Rookie like a cookie!"

"What does a cookie have to do with anything?" Ritsu asked, but he was ignored as everyone began to sing the "Rookie Song."

**_ Shock was evident in Ritsu's face, as he had concluded that Masamune didn't care about the author's state of mind. "Has there even been a mistake in something where I had approved of the storyboard?"_**

**_ The blue-eyes girl looked down at her work. "No."_**

**_ "Then," he continued, "you don't have to redo it." The author turned to him, surprised at his words, knowing what they implied before he spoke his next words. "I talked to the printer, and you have an extension until tomorrow morning."_**

**_ Onodera gasped, remembering that he had been arguing on the phone before they had arrived to the author's house. 'So that's who he was yelling at on the phone on the way over here.' He stared at Takano, as, for the first time, he was able to see him in a different light._**

**_ 'He was negotiating with the printer…'_**

**_ The author was confused. "But I was told to have it done by noon today." By that point, all the other workers in the room where listening to their conversation._**

**_ "We know there's now way you can finish it." The chief-editor reasoned._**

"Whoa, whoa," Kisa and Tori said, "Takano is being _nice?_"

"The world must be ending," Kisa said to Tori.

"Most likely," he nodded, "but before that…"

"Someone, quickly, buy these DVDs for safe keeping!"

"Already done, Kisa-san!" Yukina said, showing an extra copy of the DVDs. "Apparently we also have access to Amazon and the Internet in here!"

**_'But it's so hard to get them to agree to an extension.' Ritsu couldn't quite believe that the usually hard-ass editor was being considerate to another person._**

**_ "Just so you know, things like this lower your reputation." The author nodded as to demonstrate that she appreciated the extension. Everyone else in the room breathed out a sigh of relief upon hearing the news._**

**_ The softer tone he had been using thus far disappeared as he turned back to the Takano that Onodera was accustomed to. "Then hurry up and get it done!"_**

**_ "Yes, sir!" everyone responded and soon everyone was busy working, feeling both refreshed and energized._**

**_ Masamune tapped Ritsu on the shoulder, indicating that they were to go back to work as well._**

**_ 'I didn't have to cheer her up,' the brunette realized as he took a seat across from the other editor, 'Takano-san was planning on letting her finish properly.'_**

"Sounds to me like someone is falling in love!"

"Who's falling in love?!" Ritsu yelled.

"You are! You are!"

"I mean," I said, smirking "I knew you loved my kiss from before, but there is no need to escalate our relationship so quickly."

That, of course, caused Ritsu to turn into a blushing, stuttering mess. Cute~

**_ There was a shot of the outside of the house as time passed._**

**_ "Please paste number forty-one here." A female voice instructed._**

**_ "Yes!" Onodera's voice instantly replied, but it was soon followed by uncertainty. "Uh…how do you paste on the tones?"_**

**_ "Huh? Well…"_**

**_ The next scene was of the time when night had fallen, a vibrant full moon illuminating the darkness._**

**_ Back inside the house, everyone was consumed by their work; the sound of shuffling paper and tools clicking filled the room. Their intense focus continued until finally…_**

**_ "I did it!" The blue-eyed author exclaimed, joy and relief coloring her tone. "I finished the Nikkou Toushou-guu!" Upon this announcement, everyone cheered and they were finally able to relax as the days work was finished._**

**_ "All right!" Onodera cheered, and pump-fisted the air._**

"You can be childish went you want to be," Yuu noticed.

"I keep telling you guys, he's cute." I grinned,

"You don't say," Zen said, leaning into Yokozawa, and whispered something into his ear.

"Shut up!" He pushed him away, trying to cover the lightest of blushes.

"Hmmm…" Kisa, Tori, and I all shared a look while all the others were too busy deciding what bag of popcorn to open next.

**_"Good job!"_**

**_ "Way to go!" The other workers showed their sign of relief. But, even as everyone was relaxing, Takano simply took the pages that the author had been working on and inspected the work._**

**_ After reviewing it, his face broke out in a rare smile. "Good work!"_**

**_ The author, upon receiving approval, returned his smile._**

**_ "All right, let's get this to the printer." Soon enough, he was back into working mode, knowing that his job wasn't fully complete until a book was printed and sent out to bookstores._**

**_ "Okay!" The brunette editor assented, feeling a surge of energy after finishing that stage of their work._**

**_ Morning came just as they had finished all their work, and, for the hundredth time, no sleep was acquired. Masamune and Onodera had returned to the office, both suddenly feeling the exhaustion of an all-nighter._**

**_ While they exited the elevator of their floor in the building, Ritsu let out a heavy sigh. 'I can't do this anymore,' he stated in his head. "I'm so tired." He kept on walking forward but the older editor took a right and continued down a different hallway._**

**_ 'I'm so sleepy,' his mental complaining continued, 'But man, were the people at the printer scary just now when we handed in the manuscript.' He dropped his case on his desk and dragged his way across the office._**

"Welcome to the lifestyle of an editor," the whole Emerald Department said, having experienced this first-hand on occasions.

"What kind of life did you have when working on literature?" Chiaki asked. "Must have been heaven," Kisa exhaled exasperated with his current lifestyle.

"Well, unlike others, we always made everything on time, except on rare occasions." Ritsu said.

"Hey," I pointed at him, "turning in things on time isn't the same as having high quality work. More time is more money."

Ritsu popped a vein. "Sheesh, you piss me off."

**_ 'So then, once the galley is done, I have to check that and then it's good to go.' Thoughts of the final touches still invaded his over-worked mind._**

**_ The scene followed Masamune who was getting a pair of drinks at the vending machine, but Ritsu's voice was still heard. 'I guess the printers still have a lot of work to do once we hand in the proof.'_**

**_ The older male threw up a can of black coffee and caught it. Threw it and caught it again and again as he made his way to where the other was._**

**_ 'So I guess,' his mental agonizing continued, 'they'll be glaring at me again when I go to hand in the galleys.' He was now seated in a couch, head in hands as he tried to rest for a few moments. 'Ugh. Who knew the morning light could be this destructive?' He looked up, bags decorating the skin under his eyes, when he heard the sound of stuff being dropped in a desk, and steps approaching him._**

**_ "Good work," he said to his boss, "I'm really glad we got it in, in the end."_**

**_ "And I'm glad you were there."_**

**_"What?" The past Ritsu showed his surprise upon hearing those words._**

**_ "She's not usually on of the hysterical ones," the other explained as he took a seat next to the rookie, "but this time she was having a real hard time getting it out. I think you gave her back some of her confidence."_**

**_ "Oh, no," the younger male denied, embarrassment coloring his face "I'm really sorry I did that. I wish I had more tact…But that's me. When something important I blurt out exactly what I feel."_**

"Come on!" Yukina suddenly yelled, startling everyone. "He's your ex-lover from high school! Realize it already!"

"What's wrong with him?" Yokozawa asked, clearly questioning the mental health of the art student.

"Beats me," I said.

"Just ignore him," Kisa assured, "he has his moments."

**_Masamune turned to him, eyes absorbing him in the early morning light. "Indeed," he asserted, a subtle double meaning behind that one word. He held up one of the cans to him. "For you." The corner of his mouth turned up._**

**_ This small act of kindness made Ritsu blush as he accepted the drink. "T-Thank you."_**

**_ 'I guess even he smiles once in a while.' He thought as Masamune began to drink, the sound of him gulping down the liquid filling the silent room._**

**_ 'Well, yeah, of course he does. Okay, so why am I getting all nervous?'_**

"Because you looooooovvvvveeeee him!" Yukina said.

"You know," I pointed at him "I agree with you."

"Don't agree with him!"

**_"It's good to be direct," his thoughts were interrupted by Takano's deep voice. "I think it's a huge compliment to say that her comic is fun to read." In that cool manner of his, he lit a cigar and took a drag._**

**_ "I-I guess that's fine then…" Smoke puffed out of the older male's mouth as he breathed out._**

**_ 'I might have to rethink my impression of this guy. He draws out the best from the authors, works with them to make something good, and then those books sell,' the brunette took a peek at the other, observing as the smoke swirled from the tip of the cigar and trailed upward. 'He's doing what I dream of doing.'_**

**_ The morning light made Takano's features glow, enticing Onodera as he stared, as he seemed to realize how good-looking the editor-in-chief could be._**

**_ Takano caught him staring, alluring cat-like brown eyes connecting with his own. He quickly averted his eyes, and stared down at the drink in his hands, full aware of those same eyes boring into him. _**

**_ 'I'm an idiot! Why am I getting all nervous?' Takano, oblivious to his thoughts, puffed out smoke._**

**_ 'He's a guy, for chrissake!' Ritsu tried to calm down his heartbeat, but despite that, a blush colored his cheeks. 'And I told myself I'm never falling in love again, with anybody!' He clinched his hands into fists as an attempt to control his emotions._**

"Now that just seems like you're denying your love for Takano-san, Rittie," Kisa said.

"I-I…you see, th-that is…" he was a stuttering, blushing, nervous wreck.

"Wow, had I known this is how you felt, I wouldn't have tried as hard as I did." I said, musing over what I had just heard. "Wait. Nah, I would have still loved to tease you, honey," I winked much to Onodera's embarrassment.

**_"You haven't changed at all," Takano said, surprising Onodera as he finally looked at him._**

**_ "What do you mean?" He asked, confused at what he had just said. Takano's eyes widened as he realized Onodera had no idea what he was saying. But that was soon going to change._**

**_ "I guess you don't remember me." There was that alluring gaze that now seemed oddly familiar to Onodera, but from where…?_**

**_ "Oh, yeah…" He responded, still not really getting where he was going with that. "You mentioned that before, too. But I think you've got me confused for someone else." As if that wasn't enough to sting, he continued on to say, "I'm sure this is the first time we've met."_**

**_ Before he could register what had happened, Takano had put out the cigarette he had been smoking, dropped his can of black coffee and pushed down the brunette onto the couch._**

**_ Ritsu gasped in shock at his boss' actions. "What are you doing?!"_**

"Oh, glad you asked, I was kissing you. And you?"

"Wow," Zen said, "office sex, seems like something you would do."

"We…NEVER did _that _I assure you, guys!" Everyone stared at Ritsu with a blank stare in their faces.

_Get a clue already, _they all thought in unison.

**_ Ignoring his question, Masamune said, "Now, maybe you'll remember me…" before closing the gap between them, and kissing Ritsu on his soft, plum lips. Almost as a reflex, the younger male clasped his lips shut, a hot flush rushing to his face at the other male's actions._**

**_ "T-Takano-san!" He gasped, feeling several emotions at once. But before he could protest further, Masamune's mouth was on his again. Ritsu grabbed onto the black-haired male, both being embraced and pushed down at the same time._**

**_ Finally, Ritsu was able to push him back enough for him to gasp for breath. "If this is a joke, it isn't funny!" He exclaimed, more embarrassed than furious. "I'm a man!"_**

**_ "A joke?" That statement was enough to make Masamune get off of Ritsu a bit, but not enough._**

**_ "Yeah," there was a slight bite to his next words. "I suppose you'd always think of it that way."_**

**_ "Huh?" Upon seeing the older male stand up and start walking away, Ritsu grew even more puzzled. He sat up, staring at Masamune's back as he stopped walking._**

**_ "I though you'd changed a lot, but you're just as direct as always."_**

**_ "What are you talking about?" Onodera asked for the hundredth time, a blush still tinting his cheeks._**

**_ Masamune looked at him over his shoulder. "You said you loved me." _**

**_ "What?"_**

**_ The intermission of a bunny with fairy wings and a wand appeared on screen._**

"Finally, Jesus Lord!" Yukina exclaimed, excitement taking over. "We're getting somewhere!"

"Yeah," I said, "that's exactly how I felt at the moment, but…"

"This is Rittie we're talking about," Kisa said, bringing everyone's expectations down as said brunette was known for his density.

"Ugh," Yokozawa agreed, "I have a feeling things are about to get…. frustrating."

"You have no idea," I said, causing Onodera to yell an "I'm right here you guys!" in his anger.

**_"You said you loved me," the previous scene repeated._**

**_ "What?"_**

**_ "So what?" There was a note of distaste in Masamune's voice. "You rejected me and now you're pretending you don't even remember?"_**

**_ "What?" He repeated._**

**_ Takano checked his watch, "The galleys should be done now." Suddenly, he was the businessman Onodera was used to. "I'm going to drop them off at the printer. You can try to remember while I'm gone."_**

**_ "What are you talking about?!" The brunette was starting to seriously get irritated at the roundabout manner the other was speaking in. "Takano-san!" He called him as he began to walk away._**

**_ "My senior year in high school," he finally explained, "my parents got a divorce and my last name changed."_**

**_ "Huh?" Suddenly, all the pieces where coming together in his head._**

**_ "My name used to be Saga." The editor-in-chief looked over his shoulder. "Saga Masamune." He then continued his way, leaving behind a wide-eyed, and somewhat pale, Onodera who stood in place, shocked._**

**_ 'Saga Masamune,' he repeated in his head. 'Saga Masamune' The image of fluttering cherry blossoms appeared on screen. 'Saga…' A book check-out paper floated down._**

**_ 'Senpai…' the sound of a younger version of his own voice rang in his head. 'Saga…' A flashback of both of them appeared._**

**_ Young Saga and Ritsu were sitting on a bed, the younger having his shirt unbuttoned, a shy look on his face._**

**_ "We…We're going out, right?" The younger Ritsu asked, face-flushed, not being able to look at the other male in the face._**

"Aw!" the Emerald Department workers said, "you were so cute!"

"I was not cute!" Onodera protested.

"You see, Ritsu-sama, you may not be cute now but you were back then…" I said, trailing off in the end. "…at least I _think _I remember so."

"Then don't think!" He yelled at me..

**_ "What?"_**

**_ "Well," he clenched his shirt in a hand, feeling his heart beginning to pound, "I'm just wondering, because you never say anything."_**

**_ 'Saga…' Said person's name appeared on screen._**

**_ 'It couldn't be…'_**

**_ Back to the flashback, Ritsu innocently asked, "Do you…feel anything for me?" Cherry blossoms floated in the air, marking this event deep into Onodera's mind._**

**_ Saga, who had been grabbing his shirt, let go and snickered behind his hand. Young Ritsu stared at him, his heart breaking into a millions pieces in a matter of seconds._**

**_ 'He laughed.' He thought, horrified, 'Why?!' Then an idea occurred to him._**

**_ 'Was he just…playing with me?!'_**

"Seriously," I face-palmed myself. "How does your brain process all this information?"

"In my defense," came a retort, "it was the appropriate one considering the situation."

**_Back to the present, everything suddenly clicked in his head, making his body react. He ran after Takano at full-speed, suddenly filled with anger and irritation._**

**_ "Stop right there, Saga!" He dashed after him. "I mean, Takano!"_**

**_ 'So Saga Masamune and Takano Masamune are one and the same!' Onodera finally realized. 'He's the first love I've so desperately expunged from my memories!'_**

**_ He gritted his teeth, rage beginning to boil within him. 'Why do I have to run into him again here of all places? And why the hell does he have to be my boss?!'_**

**_ "Stop right there!" He finally caught up to Takano in as he was waiting for the elevator. "You can't just say whatever the hell you want and then run away!" He yelled at him, forgetting all the formalities he had taken with Takano previously as his boss._**

**_ "So you thought you'd just drop this one on me, huh?!" Masamune didn't reply, riling Ritsu even further. "You could at least apologize, after what you've done to me!"_**

**_ "What did I do?" He finally responded, looking at the brunette in disbelief._**

**_ "You know!"_**

**_ "I did something to you?" Masamune exclaimed, becoming irritated with the other guy's stupidity._**

**_ "Do you see anyone else here?!" He retorted as if he were the stupid one. "Because of that, I…"_**

**_ "You're the one who did something to me!" The black-hair male tried to clarify._**

**_ "What?" Ritsu grew confused once again._**

"Can you at least try to keep up with the conversation?" Yokozawa massaged his temples, the guy's idiocy causing him a headache.

"I was!" Onodera tried to defend himself. "It's all his fault!" He jabbed a finger at his lover.

"Mine?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, _you_. It's your entire fault because before that you would—" Before he could finish his sentence, I shut him up with a quick peek on his lips.

"Now, now, little Ritsu," I taunted, smirking, "no need to spoil it for a certain someone." Onodera was confused on what I meant until he saw Yukina sitting on the edge of his seat, a rare serious look on his face.

He didn't have it in his heart to break the innocence of others and so he decided to let the issue go…for now.

**_"You're the one who roundhouse kicked me, and then disappeared the next day!" Takano accused, glaring at him, thinking he was playing the innocent._**

**_ "Roundhouse kick?" Ritsu came up blank, not being able to remember such an event. "What's that supposed to mean?"_**

**_ "What the fuck?" The raven-haired male was seriously starting to get pissed at the other's obliviousness. "It must be convenient to have a selective memory. You're really terrible."_**

**_ His words irked Onodera further. "You must be talking about yourself!" He looked down, flustered and embarrassed and angry all at once. "I mean, sure, maybe I was young, but I really meant what I said. You led me on and then you threw me away!"_**

**_ "Excuse me? When did I ever do that?"_**

**_ "You laughed when I asked you how you felt about me!"_**

**_ "I don't even remember that!" The other tried to defend himself. "Anyway, that doesn't mean anything. I was a brat in high school. If I laughed, it was probably to hide my embarrassment." It suddenly dawned on him what Onodera was thinking._**

**_ "So you thought I was making fun of you," Takano said, "and that's why you kicked me and ran away? And you've held a grudge for ten years?"_**

**_ Onodera flushed crimson red as he realized his mistake._**

**_ "You…" Masamune stared at him, "are an idiot." Ritsu popped a vain at the blunt insult._**

**_ 'Damn you!' Onodera cursed him in his head. 'You're the one who was acting like an idiot!'_**

**_ "So," the raven-haired male stated, "the mystery is finally solved." Onodera blinked at his statement, confused._**

**_ "So that means I can seduce you, right?"_**

**_ 'Huh?'_**

**_ The elevator dinged as it arrived in their current floor; the doors slid open. Masamune, case swung over his shoulder and stepped into the elevator._**

**_ "No matter who I was with, I could never forget you." Onodera's eyes widened in shock at his confession. Masamune looked at him over his shoulder. "I'm going to make you say you love me again. Just you wait."_**

**_ Embarrassment aside, Onodera grew angry. He attempted to get into the elevator, all the while yelling at him. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"_**

**_ But no longer had he yelled, the elevator doors slammed shut, smacking Onodera on the face._**

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Nice one, Takano!" I was high-fived several times. "And a shout-out to that elevator!"

"Onodera," Chiaki said, "I feel bad for you since you have to live with this everyday."

"Thank you for being so understanding," he replied, and to my amusement, both males clasped hands in a form of moral support. (A/N: Hehe, think of Usagi and Takahiro's bonding moment in JR ^.^)

**_Ritsu kneeled over, grabbing his throbbing head. "Ugh!" That, plus the new discovery he just made, completely unnerved him._**

**_ 'Calm down.' He told himself, even though his heart was still pounding in his chest. 'Just calm down. What does this mean? That I made a colossal misunderstanding?'_**

"Yes," everyone in the room responded for him.

"You're seriously slow, Onodera," Yokozawa said, rubbing his temple where a headache was forming. "That was just cleared up, idiot."

"Hey," surprisingly, Zen was the one that came to his defense. "Some people are really stubborn even when _others _try to explain or say something." He looked pointedly at the other male, probably referring to his declaration of love.

**_'Could it be…?' Onodera wondered, letting his question trail off 'But…' He recalled the manner in which the other male had snickered at his statement ten years ago._**

**_ 'My soul got all twisted and jaded when he did that. Now he's going to say it was nothing but a bit of nervous laughter?!' Onodera thought, a mix of anger and embarrassment and irritation behind his words._**

**_ 'That was stupid. How did I not notice it was him from the very start?' He scolded himself for being so careless._**

**_ A flashback of his first encounter with the editor-in-chief flashed through his mind. 'But his hair is completely different…' He tried to justify himself._**

"Oh," I said, adding sarcasm to my tone, "I'm sorry that I changed my hair style after _ten fucking years_ without your permission, Ritsu-sama"

"Don't call me that!" He protested, forgetting the point of the argument.

"Besides," I grabbed a lock of his brown silky hair. "You changed your hair too."

His response came in the form of a deep blush. _Ah, _I thought, _I love when he gets all embarrassed and flustered. Especially when I grab his…_

"Hey!" Ritsu smacked my arm. "Stop thinking weird things!"

"Ha?" I asked.

"You were thinking something dirty right?"

"No," I lied. "I wasn't, but…" I grinned. "Does this mean that _you _were?"

"Kyaa~ Rittie was thinking of something pervy!" Kisa exclaimed ironically.

"Kisa-san!" His lover said, referring to the fact that out of everyone in the room, Kisa had the most experience with sex.

**_ 'And it's been ten years!' The brunette continued his mental expectation of the recent events. 'Of course I've forgotten! If I had noticed, I would've just quit right away.'_**

**_ "I couldn't forget you." Takano's earlier words rang in his head._**

**_ 'What if…' Ritsu thought, grabbing his stomach. 'What if what he said is true?'_**

"Excuse me?" I turned to him, pissed. "You doubted me from the very beginning?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He bowed repeatedly, "But you were so…confusing all the time! It's hard to tell when you're serious about something!"

"You have to give that one to him," Yuu said, "your…attitude makes it hard to believe."

"But I clearly said that I lov —"

"Wahhh! Don't pay attention to him! He doesn't know what he's saying!" Ritsu waved his arms in an attempt to stop what I was saying.

"See, Kisa-san!" Yukina pointed at us, "It's completely normal to declare your love for someone else openly!"

"Wahhh! What are you saying!?"

**_'What if I did misunderstand?' He recalled when he had confessed his feeling. 'Maybe he did…love me?' Another flashback of Takano ten years later appeared. 'Maybe he still does?'_**

**_ 'Does that mean I can love him again? I was the one who liked him first. Maybe it would be just like in mangas. I'd tell him I love him and then we cute to the happy ending.' Onodera considered his options of reuniting with his first love._**

**_ 'Yeah right!' He stated, popping a vein. 'Maybe it was nervous laughter,' he stood up from his crouching position in front of the elevator. 'But he's the one who did something ambiguous at that point, so he's the one in the wrong!'_**

**_ He began to walk back to his office. 'I'm annoying myself for even letting something like that influence me! I'm too jaded to accept his explanation just like that!' A pang of emotion hit him when he reached his office._**

**_ 'No,' he shook his head to clear his emotions. 'This isn't love. Who could possibly fall in love with such a guy twice?'_**

"You would," the entire room responded for him.

"Gah!" He yelled. "Is there anybody in this room that supports me at all?"

"No," I said, leaning close to him. "And it's going to stay that way. Only I have the right to support you."

**_Onodera recalled Takano's promise. 'So he's going to make me say 'I love you?''_**

**_ "Over my cold, dead body!" He exclaimed, rage and embarrassment tinting his cheeks pink._**

**_ The scene then changed to an apartment building the next day._**

**_ "All right, that was the last of it." A man said to Onodera._**

**_ "Thank you very much," he bowed to the movers who helped him get settled in his new apartment. Once they close the door upon their leave, the young brunette sighed, exhaustion evident in his limp stance against the wall._**

**_ 'Starting a new job while you move really sucks.' He thought, viewing all the boxes that filled up the entrance to his new home._**

**_ 'I really don't want to got to work.' Just thinking of it made Onodera want to never exit his home. 'That department's really weird, too.'_**

**_ He took a seat on his sofa. 'I don't even know what making manga is about anymore.' Then he identified another issue with his current job. 'And then I've got him for a boss. I can't believe it.'_**

**_ He sighed again. 'It's supposed to be time to turn over a new leaf, but I'm exhausted, body and soul.'_**

**_ "Huh?" He said, looking tiredly at the boxes placed I front of him. "Where did I put the box cutter?" His tired brain and body was enough for him to not search for it. "I guess I'll go get some food from the convenience store while I get one," he reasoned._**

**_ He stepped out of his apartment. And almost simultaneously the door next to his opened and closed as his neighbor stepped out._**

"I like where this is going!" Yukina bounced up and down in his seat.

"Hmmm…" Yokozawa seemed to be deep in thought. And for some reason, it was making Ritsu fidget next to me.

**_ 'Oh,' he thought, 'he must be a neighbor.'_**

**_ "Ah, ano…" He bowed, not bothering to look at the other's face. "Hello! I'm your new neighbor."_**

**_ "Oh," a familiar voice responded. "so you're my new neighbor?"_**

**_ Ritsu looked up, and to his horror, Takano stood in front of him. He yelled. _****Thump, thump, thump. ****_'What is Takano doing here?'_**

**_ 'Don't tell me he's my neighbor!' The brunette tried to remain calm, but in truth, his emotions had just gone in overdrive._**

**_ "Oh, I get it." Masamune said, observing the state the younger male was in. "You came to confess your love for me. You changed your mind quick."_**

"Confident, I see," Yuu said.

"Oh yeah," I replied.

"Poor Onodera," Chiaki said, making Hatori grin as Yuu had disagreed about something with him.

**_"I'm fine with that." The raven-haired male continued._**

**_ Onodera made the mistake of turning towards him, "Huh?! What are you talking about?! That is outrageous!"_**

**_ "Now, if you'll excuse me." Without waiting for a reply, the brunette quickly opened the door to his apartment and escaped safely. He leaned against the closed door once inside._**

**_ 'Why does he have to live next to me? I cannot believe this!' He quickly rushed to open some of the boxes that littered his room. 'I've gotta move stat!'_**

**_ He flipped through a magazine. 'I'm broke, but that doesn't matter! Just pull yourself together!' He tried to settle his emotions._**

**_ 'This isn't love, this isn't love…Under no circumstances is this love!' He denied in his head. _**

**_ The end credits then roll by, ending the episode._**

Onodera breathes a sigh of relief. "Finally, I don't think I could take anymore of that."

"Why not?" I said, "its fun."

"Onodera," Yokozawa motioned for him to follow him. I looked questionably at him, but he didn't give anything away in his expression.

Ritsu and him walked away for a bit.

(*≧ω≦*)

Third POV

"Um, what's wrong, Yokozawa?" Onodera asked, nervous of the serious look on Yokozawa's face. Not that he ever wore another expression.

"Listen up," he pointed a finger at the brunette making him stand straighter in place. "I'm only saying this once so pay attention!"

"Hai!" He said, scared of what he was about to say. And then, to his complete shock, Yokozawa bows his head.

"Um," Ritsu tried to make sense of what he was doing. "Yo kozawa, what are you doing?

"I'm sorry." He said, still bowing. "I accused you of many things back then and I just wanted to let you know that I never really thought that you were a terrible person…" He trailed off, sounding pained.

"You don't have to bow," the younger male said, shocked at his words.

"It's the least I can do. I…I was just jealous of your past romance with Masamune so I took it out on you."

"Yokozawa," he said, "I don't particularly hate you…so, its okay. You taught me to take the initiative so…I'm grateful to you. Besides," he smiled, "you were by his side all the time I wasn't, so thank you." He bowed as a sign of his gratitude.

While Ritsu's head was down, he didn't see, but in that moment, Yokozawa smiled. But once they had both straightened it was gone, and his expression returned to its usual form.

"Well," he said, making the brunette jump as it in his usual cold tone. "Now that that's done, I don't want to hear about this at work, got it, Onodera?"

"Hai!" Ritsu smiled brilliantly, happy that past tensions had disappeared.

They both walked back to rejoin the group where Yukina was retelling his favorite parts of the second episode.

"I mean, when Takano-san grabbed Onodera-kun and kissed and said, 'I'll make you remember.'" He tried to mimic the editor-in-chief's deep voice. "It was soooo intense."

"Okay, okay," Kisa said, getting slightly annoyed at the fact that his boyfriend was fangirling over his boss and coworker's relationship.

While Yukina and Chiaki got into a discussion of office relationships, Takano stared at Onodera who had just rejoined them.

"What was that about?" He asked once he was in front of the brunette.

"He…" Ritsu turned to where Yokozawa was speaking quietly to Zen. "Nothing much." He ended up saying.

Takano popped a vein. "Seriously? You're not going to tell me?"

"I have no obligation to say anything." Masamune tsked.

"Fine," his voice was suddenly close to his ear. "But I'll have to punish you for it."

"What are you saying?!"

⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu

**So that is it! I really wanted to finished before Friday since I'm graduating that day (Hoorayyyyy!) and so I don't know when I will be able to update it. Man! I seriously want to get to Kisa and Yukina's episode! Aside from the Nostalgia couple, Erotica is my favorite ^.^ Well, until next time, and don't forget to review! :D**

**-Violet**


	4. Extra (Yokozawa x Onodera x Takano)

**Hello! Sorry this isn't the kind of update you'd expect. Instead of what I as going to update, I decided to share this one-shot to you guys! I've always wanted to try something like this so enjoy! :D **

**P.S. This is not a threesome! Though the idea is appealing, it is not. XD Just a different kind of pairing that involves three lovely men. Slight yaoi-ness involved!**

**-Violet**

"Finally!" Onodera Ritsu breathed out a sigh of relief, "We're done!" He laid his head on his desk, lack of sleep and stress finally catching up to him. All he wanted then was to go home, take a shower, maybe even eat, and get some rest, preferably on his bed and not on the entrance of his apartment.

Just as he was about to snore away, he felt something at the nape f his neck.

"Ritsu~" Takano Masamune, current boss and lover, whispered into his ear.

"Gahhh!" The brunette screeched, his half-asleep state making him much more sensitive to sneak attacks.

"No need to shout," there it as again, that alluring sultry voice.

"Takano-san!" He gasped, feeling big hands start to unbutton his shirt and roam around his bare chest.

"Hm?" A slippery tongue flicked his ear, making shivers go down his spine…and to other, more _sensitive_ areas.

"St-stop it!" He tried to protest. "We…we—can…ah!" A hand suddenly groped him through his clothes; a flush of both pleasure and embarrassment ran through him.

"Mmm," Masamune nuzzled his neck, "my little Ritsu wants it?"

"Who…said any—thing a—about _that_!" Ritsu gasped, both trying to push him away and pull him closer.

"Your body wants it." The chair he was sitting on was suddenly pushed back.

"What— are you doing?" The brunette's heart skipped a beat as he saw his boss go down on his knees in front of him.

The other male, ignoring the brunette, lowered his head, unzipping his pants slowly and seductively.

That was almost Ritsu's undoing. Not just Takano's actions, but also the fact that they were doing it in the office; in plain sight of anyone who decided to walk by. It was…thrilling.

Masamune lowered Ritsu's underwear, staring at the price underneath. The brunette gasped as he felt the other's breathe on his most sensitive area. The older male lowered his head further, ready to pleasure the other…when a phone went off.

It was like a slap on the face. Onodera shoved Takano away and adjusted his ruffled clothes.

Takano tsked as his lover got up and answered the call. Onodera motioned him to leave. Ignoring him, Takano tsked again when he heard that the call was nothing important from what he heard on his end.

_ Cock blocker_, Masamune insulted the caller on the other line. He decided to hang out for a bit, swaying back and forth in Ritsu's chair.

After about ten minutes of boredom, he got up and went to grab a drink. On his way there, he stumbled upon Yokozawa.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Masamune," Yokozawa nodded. "You still here?"

"Yeah," Takano proceeded to buy his desired drink in the vending machine. A can of black coffee fell with a _thud_. "We just handed in the work to the printer."

"Barely?" Yokozawa said, frowning "You guys always give everyone a headache."

"Well, Rome wasn't built in one day," came the cool response from the Emerald editor-in chief.

"Anyway," Yokozawa said, ready to change the conversation to a more personal topic. "How's your little puppy?"

"When are you going to stop referring to him like that?" Masamune glared half-heartily at him.

"When I start liking dogs more than cats." And it was clear that he would always be a cat-lover.

Takano scoffed, throwing away his finished drink, ready to go back to his lover.

"Well, I'm off, young master Ritsu is awaiting my presence." They shared a laugh.

Yokozawa's smile disappeared as soon as Masamune turned his back to him. Instead of going home and finally getting rest, he decided to follow him. He had walked down those corridors countless times before but for some reason, there was a different vibe to it. And when he got to the Emerald side of the building, he understood why.

There, he saw as Masamune sucked on Onodera's nipples, making the brunette moan. He saw as his first love sat him on a desk, going down on his knees to blow him. Saw the blush that colored Onodera's face, his gasping mouth, and his watery eyes. Just as they proceeded to fucking, Yokozawa realized something.

His skin was _burning._

It was on fire as if everything that he witnessed was happening to him. But that wasn't what caught him by surprise. What surprised him was that he was imaging that he was the one screwing Onodera. Not Masamune.

His body flushed as he witnessed the lewd expressions Ritsu made, staring in wonder as his own body reacted to the noises coming from the brunette.

In their haste to find pleasure, a stack of books fell on the ground, causing the couple to pause momentarily before resuming their sexual activities.

Yokozawa snapped out of the trance he was in and finally looked away from the couple, and quietly, but quickly, walked down the hall, and out of the building; trying to forget the image of Onodera gasping in pleasure, the way his body had reacted, and….the pounding of his heart.

**HEHEHE! How do you like ****_that?_**** I loved this idea and decided to go with it. I'd love to hear feedback from you guys! No worries, I promise I will work on the actually story properly. I'm just having my fun with this chapter :D Reviews and follows are appreciated! Until next time! (^.^)/**

**-Violet**


	5. In Love There is Both Dotage Part 1

Hello, there! I'm happy with the response I got with my Extra story so I might consider making it a separate book, but it's not a definitive decision. I decided to update what I had done so I didn't keep you guys waiting. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

-Violet

(⌒ω⌒)ﾉ

** "Takano!" A deep voice exclaimed. On screen, Yokozawa barged into the Emerald Department, anger evident in every step that he took.**

** "How dare you produce a book like this!?" He yelled at the chief Editor, the other department workers watching from the sidelines, knowing it was best to stay out of such conflicts.**

"Man, you're so loud!" Kisa said.

"Yeah," his coworkers agreed, except Onodera who flinched as Yokozawa was glaring at them.

"Shut up." That silenced everyone's giggling.

** Yokozawa slammed a manga on Takano's desk. "The first printing! The first goddamn printing!"**

** "Huh?" The raven-haired editor said.**

** "It sold out on the first day!" The blue-eyed man said, as if it was the most obvious answer. "Even if we reprint it right away, it'll take ten days!"**

**Masamune spared him a glance. All the while, Onodera witnessed the scene before him, a bewildered look on his face upon seeing someone speaking at the all-powerful Takano in that manner.**

** "What are you going to do about this?!" Yokozawa continued his shouting and complaining. "This happened because you didn't go for a higher print volume during the initial planning!"**

** Takano who had remained silent thus far snapped. "Don't conveniently forget," he swung around his chair to face the other male, pointing at him with a rolled-up piece of paper. "I told them to make an extra 30,000 copies! Then you boss forced me to reduce the amount, because it as 'too much!'"**

** "So," he continued in the same irritated tone. "If you've got a problem with it, take it there!"**

"You guys sound like little kids arguing over something stupid and childish," Yuu said, smirking even though Takano and Yokozawa were glaring at him.

Chiaki laughed nervously.

** "Huh?!" Yokozawa wasn't backing down, and only glared at the other man. "This pathetic result is the fruit of your random compromises!"**

**Takano stood up from his seat and yelled at his face. "What?! You saw how hard I resisted!"**

** "What I'm asking is if your drive to sell this book stops there!"**** "Huh?! What the fuck are you talking about?" Masamune refused to give in either. "It would've been fine if you had convinced your boss!"**

** As they continued to argue, the other workers of the department turned their back away from them and tried to avoid eye contact with the two raging males.**

** "Um," still witnessing the scene from the sidelines, Ritsu whispered to his coworker who had just handed him some paper work. "Mino-san?"**

** "Hm?" Responded the ever-smiling worker.**

** "Was there some kind of mess up?" The brunette side whispered behind his hand. "This," he said, referring to the still arguing men, "is about this month's release, isn't it? I heard that they sold more than expected and have to reprint, but isn't that a good thing?" He asked confused.**

** "Yeah, but..." Mino smiled. "You lose time between now and the reprint. During that time, you will lose sales."**

"Duh, do your work right." Yokozawa said, with his usual sneer on his lips.

"Well, sorry! I was barely getting used to things!" Onodera retorted.

** "Oh!" Onodera then understood what the big deal was. Mino leaned in closer and continued.**

** "Actually, the editing team requested a larger printing at the initial meeting," Mino side-whispered to him. "But the higher ups of the sales team vetoed it."**

** "Takano fought really heard," he continued, smile still in place, "but in the end they ignored him."**

** Onodera glanced in the direction of said editor, who was still yelling at the newcomer.**

** "I'm saying use your head!" Takano yelled at the other man, glaring. "Use your head!"**

** "You're one to talk!" Onodera heard the reply in the distance as Mino continued.**

** "And when it was actually show time, the printing was way too small."**

** "Ah, yes," Onodera assented, "I guess the editorial staff alone can't decide the size of the printing.**

** On screen, a visual representation of the whole process passed. From deciding when the book will publish, to deciding how many copies should be made, to when the book is out. Goal!**

"Wow, all these graphics are cute!" Yukina clapped his hands in appreciation, stars decorating his eyes.

** "Huh?" The focus went back to Onodera, "So, who is that man? Is he part of productions?"**

** "Nope," Mino was back to side whispering, "He's Marukawa's wild horse. He's the sale's–"**

**"My name is Yokozawa." A new presence loomed over them, making Onodera flinch, and Mino smile.**

**"Ah, so you heard us?" Smile.**

** On screen the title, "In Love There is Both Dotage and Discretion," appeared in white. The opening then rolled by, as pink, and fluffy, as ever.**

** "Who are you?" The black-haired male asked, arms folded across his chest. "I haven't seen you here before."**

** At this, Onodera stood up quickly, and stood straight in a formal manner. "Yes, please forgive me," he said, "I got hired a month ago. My name is Onodera Ritsu. I'm sure I have much to learn from you, and I look forward to getting to know you."**

** Yokozawa frowned, his brows furrowed. "Onodera, you say? Ah! You wouldn't be the Onodera Publishing's only son?"**

** Onodera flinched, half glaring and half frowning at him for hitting him where it hurt most.**

** "So," the other continued, "you're the guy riding on his father's coattails..."**

"Jeez, so rude, Yokozawa! No wonder Rittie had a hard time." Yukina said, pouting.

"If he couldn't overcome this then he wouldn't be worth of working at Marukawa Publishing." Zen said, and Takano found himself agreeing since he didn't want any weak-spirited people working under him.

** "Why don't you tell him how you really feel?!" Editors from other groups thought, as they had heard the whole thing.**

** "Takano!" Yokozawa called out, ignoring Onodera who now stood frozen in place. "Just try to avoid a similar fuck up in the future." After saying what he must, he walked away, his strides filled with purpose.**

** "You better make sure your boss isn't so incompetent first." Takano retorted, not even bothering to look up from his work.**

** 'Wh-what was that all about?' Ritsu blushed, humiliated. Not being able to make eye contact with anyone else, he stared down at the floor. 'Did he really have to humiliate me like that in front of everyone? And right after we first met?'**

**Sensing his discomfort, Takano spoke up. "Just ignore him, Onodera."**

"Awww! Taknano is trying to cheerup Little Ritsu!" Kisa said, as Yukina fanboyed over it.

** Onodera, surprised, looked at him.**

** Takano, without looking up, said, "So what if you got a leg up? Most people in the world would love to be in your position."**

** This time, it was Tori who spoke up. "There's nothing wrong with having a good background."**

** "Yeah," Kisa chimed in. "Anyway, you can always try to one-up your father and make it big yourself."**

** "Yeah," Mino agreed. "People have got to make use of every advantage they can."**

** 'Everyone's showing me their support.' Onodera thought, touched by their words.**

** "Th-thank you!" The brunette said. "I..."**

** "Well," Takano interrupted, and then everyone joined in. "But if you mess up, you're truly nothing but a failure."**

"Thanks for the love!" Onodera said sarcastically.

"Poor Onodera," Chiaki said, patting him on the shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, I technically live with one of those struck people."

"Hm. So do I. Except he's my neighbor," Onodera paused," but he somehow always ends up at my place or invites himself in."

"There's nothing strange with lovers living together." Takano said in his defense.

"Maybe not," Onodera said, a vine appearing at the side of his head, "but it isn't for lovers to make a copy of a key that isn't theirs when the owner is unconscious!"

"Nope. I'm pretty sure it's normal."

"No it's not!"

** A strike went through Ritsu at their words.**

** 'You don't have to pour salt into the wound!' Bystanders of the neighboring departments thought.**

** Onodera took a seat, confused if he should feel 'My name is Onodera Ritsu and I'm twenty-five years old.' His inner self-introduction continued. 'It's been about a month since I started working at the Marukawa Publishing House as a member of the Emerald editing team, who work on shojo manga.'**

**Onodera changed to chibi form, a gloomy area surrounding him. 'Yet...I'm still just as close to leaving as before.'**

"Wow, you really didn't want to work with manga." Yuu said, looking thoughtful.

"Of course not!" To this, Takano fakes being hurt. "I mean, not at first! Sheesh, you act like such a kid."

"Only with you," Takano winked.

** Kisa, also in his chibi form, outstretched his hand, offering Onodera a snack, "Rittie, want a tea-cake? They're mighty tasty."**

At this, everyone laughs and Yukina blushes at seeing Kisa acting cute.

** The next scene was of Onodera walking into the elevator, carrying a file filled with documents. 'I guess I'll put these on the out-going shelf.'**

**Once inside, he pushed a button to go down, but someone held it open.**

** "Wait!" Takano said, holding the door before it closed. "I'm getting in, too."**

**Just as he had stepped in, Onodera said, "Uh, I forgot something!" and ran out of the elevator while the doors were still open.**

** "Hey!" Takano called out, anger and irritation evident in his gaze. Ritsu breathed a sigh of relief.**

** 'Could I have been any more obvious?' He asked himself, realizing his mistake. 'Oh, well. I want to avoid being alone with him as much as possible. After all, we were kind of going out ten years ago.'**

"Kind of!?" Takano said, a vein appearing.

"Well, I wasn't sure back then!"

** 'Even though we were both guys...' Ritsu began to walk back to the Emerald Department.**

** 'No,' he thought, 'Takano-san was just playing around back then. It was just me who thought it was more than that.' He stopped in the middle of the hallway.**

** 'At least, that's what I thought until recently.' A flashback of when the misunderstanding was cleared by Takano passed on screen. 'Takano told me that he didn't lead me on just to throw me away.'**

** Another flashback of when they were in high school passed, a younger Ritsu and Masamune in the library.**

** 'To be perfectly honest,' Onodera continued, 'I don't even remember it all that clearly anymore. That just means that back then, it was that traumatizing.'**

** He kept walking until he reached his desk in the Emerald Department.**

** "You were quick." Kisa said, surprised on seeing him back so soon.**

** "Oh. I just forgot something." Onodera sat down in his chair, flipping through papers on his desk.**

** 'But I still can't believe what he said the last time we talked!'**

** "I'm going to make you say you love me again." The Takano in Onodera's mind said, a memory of what had happened before.**

** 'Never, never, never I say!' Onodera appeared in chibi form, angrily crumbling up the papers he was holding. 'I'm a changed man! And what does he mean, 'I'll make you say it?' Who does he think he is?!'**

"The famous editor in chief of the Emerald Department, and the man who made young master Ritsu fall in love...again." Takano replied matter-of-factly.

** Kisa, having observed Onodera's strange behavior asked, "Rittie?"**

** Onodera stopped squeezing the life out of the papers, turned to his coworker, and laughed nervously. That just made Kisa more confused.**

** The brunette turned serious again, returning to the previous topic in his head. 'Anyway, I just have to avoid all non-work contact with him.'**

** 'That's it!' Ritsu realized the solution to his problem. 'Just stay focused on the job. Work! Work! Work!' He organized the papers in front of him.**

"Work my ass!" Takano said, then paused. "I mean I work yours—"

"Shut up!" Ritsu slapped a hand over his mouth to interrupt him.

"Ow! That hurts you jerk!"

"It's your fault!" Chiaki and Onodera said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled as they had had the same thought.

** He caught sight of the small calendar decorated with red marks on his desk. 'Wait a minute. I wonder if Mutou-sensei finished the storyboard. It's already five days past the deadline. If things keep sliding like this, it might be an effect on the illustration part.'**

** "Hatori-san?" He called to his coworker on the other end of the row of desks. "Is Mutou-sensei fast at drawing?"**

** "Huh?"**

** "No, it's just that the story board seems a little late. Since you were working with her before, I was wondering if you knew."**

** "She's usually not too bad about missing the deadline, but sometimes...when she gets writer's block and gets really depressed, it takes a while for her to come back."**

** "I see," Onodera's expression fell as he became worried over the manga's progress.**

** "She's a featured author in this month's issue," Tori continued, "so we don't want any screw ups. It's probably best to regularly check in on her progress."**

** "Got it," Onodera replied, picking up the phone to dial. 'Recently, I started working with manga authors for the first time. I was managing authors at my last firm as well, so it's not like I'm unfamiliar with the process. But, the big difference between novels and manga is that manga has drawings. A storyboard must be developed after the plot.'**

** "Yes?" A female voice responded to his call.**

** "I'm sorry for bothering you." Onodera said, changing to his business voice, "This is Onodera from Marukawa Publishing. I was just calling to check up on the storyboard."**

** "I'm sorry, but it's not finished yet. There are about ten pages left to go."**

** "I see," Onodera half smiled. "If you're stuck, I'd be happy to discuss it with you."**

** 'Takano-san says that it's the storyboard that best displays a manga artist's sense for telling a story. And an editor's sense as well.'**

** A flashback began with a stack of papers being thrown on a table.**

** "What is this?" Onodera asked, Takano who had put together a lot of material.**

** "It's a storyboard. You've never seen one before?"**

** "No."**

** "These are copies of all the plot synopses and storyboards of every monthly manga released by Emerald in the last five years from the first draft, to the final manuscript."** "Wow, no mercy on the poor newbie." Zen said, "even for you, that's a lot."

"No it's not. I especially tease the ones I love the most." The editor in chief winked, causing Ritsu to blush.

** "If," Takano continued, "you see red in the final manuscript; it means I wasn't at Marukawa at the time. It means that I would have made those additional changes." Once he finished explaining, Masamune went down to business. "I want you to read these this week, and then tell me why I correct my final manuscripts this way."**

** Onodera who had been flipping through the manuscripts, stopped and stared at his boss, astonished. "You want me to read all of these?!"**

** Takano stared down at him, a challenging not in his voice. "You're saying you can't do it?"**

** "I'll certainly try my best, but..." Onodera said.**

** "Exactly the kind of platitude I'd expect from someone with no confidence," Takano said, brows furrowed. "Can you do it? Or can you not do it?"**

** Onodera slammed his hands on the stack of papers on top of him, glaring at his boss, "What are you saying, sir? Of course I can do it!"**

** "Okay then," Takano said, slightly smirking.**

** 'Which means I totally fell for his challenge.'**

"Yup, you totally did!" Everyone in the room laughed.

"I hate you guys!"

** The flashback continued to Onodera sitting in his desk, a single light turned on as everyone else in the office had left already.**

** 'Who does he think he's talking to though?' He thought angrily. 'I've got three years of publishing experience under my belt!'**

** 'Oh, yeah, I read.' An image of Onodera flipping papers flashed. 'I read all through the night to submit my reports. Maybe that's why I'm able to work with the authors now.'**

** The scene returned to the present, where Ritsu was speaking on the phone with the author, calendar in hand. "If you finish it on the weekend, you can fax it to my house. Yes. Good luck. Thank you." And with that, he hung up.**

** "Is everything okay?" Hatori asked.**

** "Yes," came his response, "it should be fine."**

** "That's good."**

** Onodera looked down, a frown suddenly on his face. 'I'm more worried about myself. I hope I can properly edit the storyboard. I guess others will be checking my work for now, so it should be fine.'**

** The sound of approaching footsteps was heard down the hallway.**

** 'What,' Onodera continued, 'I'm already counting on others to pick up the slack? This is a chance to prove myself.'**

** Takano walked behind him in that instant, cutting off Ritsu's thinking. **

**The brunette made eye contact with him and then looked away, frowning and glaring.**

** "Hello," Hatori's voice was heard from across, "you've reached the Emerald Editing Team. Yes, thank you. One moment please."**

** "Takano, it's Yokozawa." Tori turned to the Editor-in-chief, but the other man just sat down, and started working as if he hadn't heard anything. "He's asking you to join him to go out drinking tonight."**

** "Tell him no," he said, not thinking about it twice.**

** "Please tell him yourself." While this conversation was going on, Ritsu was glancing their way.**

** 'Wasn't Yokozawa that rude guy from sales? They had that huge fight and yet they're drinking buddies?'**

** Takano stood up.**

** "Please," Tori said, turning to chibi form as he held up the phone for Takano to take. "Just talk to him. If you don't, it'll be my fault."**

** "No, can't be assed," A chibi Masamune walked away.**

** "Jeez..."**

** Onodera, who had seen the whole thing, glared at Takano as he walked away. 'Why am I bothered by it? Just focus on your work!'**

"Wait, you were falling for me _since the beginning_?!" Takano asked, sounding genuinely pissed.

"I wouldn't say I was," Ritsu fidgeted with a button on his shirt. "I was still conflicted over the whole thing."

An arrow pierced through Masamune as he saw his little Ritsu all flustered like that.

_Geez, am I an idiot?_ He thought to himself. He wrapped an arm around his lover's waist and pulled him close.

"Eh? Let go of me!" The brunette struggled half-heartily.

"Nope. Don't wanna."

** 'That's right!' he realized, 'none of this is any of my business!'**

** The next scene was of Onodera waiting in front of the elevator. The doors opened to reveal Kisa with a bag filled with snacks on one hand.**

** "Hey, Rittie. You taking off?" He asked, noticing the other had his bag and scarf on.**

** "Yes, I'm just waiting on the storyboard now, so I'm leaving early." Onodera stepped into the elevator, pressing the button to take him to the lobby.**

** "See you tomorrow!" Kisa waved as he went back to the office.**

** 'I hope everything turns out with the storyboard.' Ritsu half-prayed as the elevator descended. Once the elevator doors opened, the sound of a familiar voice caught his attention.**

** "You can't spoil them with food." Yokozawa said, Masamune standing next to him as he smoked.**

** "Yeah, that canned stuff." Takano replied, his tone agreeing.****Ritsu, realizing it was then together, quickly turned back and hid behind the corner. But he quickly peeked to see them standing in front of the entrance. **

**'Why do they have to be talking there of all places? It's the only way to get out!' He asked angrily in his head.**

** "Grass that cats eat?" Ritsu wasn't able to catch what they were talking about since he was farther away.**

** 'I though they weren't friends at all. Or are they fighting now?'**

** Onodera's eyes widened as he saw his serious Editor-in-chief laughing, getting extra close to Yokozawa as he did so.**

**'Takano's...laughing,' Ritsu thought, shocked as seeing him make such a face. 'Usually he never laughs. Wait, so what?'**

**Onodera came out of his hiding spot, and walked straight towards the exit.**

** "Hey," Takano called out to him. "Is that how you leave, without greeting your superiors?"**

** "I will see you tomorrow," Onodera snapped, not bothering to look back.**

"OOOOh someone was jelly!" Kisa and Yukina said, sounding excited by the whole thing.

"I was not! They were just annoying me because they were in front of the door!" A blushing Onodera tried to deny it.

"Don't lie, your thoughts were very clear on how you felt." Everyone nodded in agreement.

** "I'm going, too," Takano turned to Yokozawa, who watched the whole thing, frowning.**

** "So when will you go out with me?" The other male asked, as Takano put off his cigarette.**

** "I've got all these punk authors, you see? I'll keep it in mind for when the proofs are done."**

** "Liar," Yokozawa said as Masamune waved at him. "You've never kept a promise like that."**

** "I did keep it once!" Takano called out to him as he had already exited the building.**

** "Keep the third free at all costs! Hey, I'll be over later tonight!"**

** "Don't come over."**

** 'What the hell?' Ritsu asked, irritated at the conversation they were having.**

** "I'll really come!" Yokozawa kept calling after Masamune, only fueling Onodera's anger.**

** 'They were at each other's throats this afternoon. Now they're acting like best pals.'**

** "Don't go to bed before I get there!" Yokozawa's voice could still be heard.**

** 'What's going on?'**

** "Got that, Masamune?"**

** Onodera froze at that.**

** The intermission of a bunny with wings and a wand appeared.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Well, that's it. In my next update, there will be a surprise! And I think you'll like it ;)

New characters will make a special appearance! Look forward to it in the next update! ;)

-Violet


	6. In Lover There is Both Dotage Part 2

**Hello! I've finally updated! I hope you like the surprise I have for you! Enjoy!**

**-Violet**

(╯✧▽✧)╯

No longer had the intermission appeared there were several thuds in the other side of the room. Everyone jumped at the sudden noise.

Tori, Takano, and Yokozawa went to check what the noise was.

After a few minutes, several voices were heard.

"Ow." One voice said, "Usagi-san, are you okay?"

"Ugh, so noisy," a grumpy voice responded.

And suddenly, a whole new set of people entered the room. The first one who stepped into the room was Usami Akihiko, the famous writer. There was a short green-eyed brunette by his side, looking like he was scolding the well-known author. The next pair was of a teenager and who could be his father. The last pair was of a really tall male with dark blue hair, and the other had brown hair and a permanent scowl on his face.

"Huh?" The brunette with the scowl on his face said, "who are you?" And then the introductions began as soon as Takano brought them into the other room, where more couches and rooms appeared.

"Huh?" Onodera asked, recognizing one of the newcomers. "Usami-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Onodera?"

"Yes," Ritsu replied, happy to see the author was doing well. "It's been a long time."

"It has," Usagi said with the polite smile he saved for work.

"You know him, Usagi-san?" The brunette with green eyes asked, looking every bit like a small puppy.

"Yeah," the famous writer said, "we worked together when I worked with Onodera Publishing for a while."

The kid turned to look at Onodera, and went up to him. To everyone's surprise, he bowed his head down at him. "I'm so sorry for the trouble he may have caused!"

Onodera looked shocked, but replied with, "No, not at all." He bowed as well.

"Well," Takano spoke up for the first time in a while. "Ignoring them, lets figure out why you are all here."

While both of them glared at him, Yukina waved another paper in the air. "Look what appeared!"

There was a round of "ugh's" when everyone started to connect the thoughts. Except the newcomers who didn't know what was going on.

"Okay," Onodera said, taking the paper to read it out loud. "It says: 'Hello, new members! You may be wondering what is going on. Simply put, you are watching the love life of everyone else in the room, mainly focused on Onodera and Takano, so enjoy to your heart's content!"

"WHAT?!" Onodera yelled in disbelief.

"Hey," the green-eyed short boy pointed at Usami-sensei. "That sounds like something you would do."

The author had a pensive look on his face, then brightened, "You're right. This is a good set up for a story. I'll remember everything that happens."

"Wait," Onodera said, still looking at the piece of paper, "there's more: 'Once their story is finished, you will be next! So enjoy yourselves~"

"WHAT?!" The short boy screeched.

"Okay," Tori said, fully understanding the situation. "So I guess we have to re-introduce ourselves. I'll start. Nice to meet you, I'm Hatori, I'm an editor at Marukawa Shoten "

"This," he pointed to a brunette who was scribbling on a napkin, "is Yoshino Chiaki. He's a shoujo mangaka at Marukawa, and is my childhood friend."

"I'm Yananse Yuu,"a maroon guy who was sitting next to Chiaki said, "I work as Chiaki's assistant, and I'm also his childhood friend." Yuu smirked at Tori who glared at the tone he said also his childhood friend.

"I'm Yukina!" The beautiful prince-like brunette said, waving happily. "I'm a third-year student at T University. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Kisa Shouta," the black-haired male said, "I work in the Emerald Division too, and I'm thirty one years old." This he said with a smile that appeared to belong in the face of a teenager.

"WHAT?!" The newcomers all said in shock.

"Hehe," Kisa said, enjoying their reaction.

"I'm Yokozawa, I work in the Sales Department at Marukawa." That was all the scary-looking male had to say.

"And I'm Zen Kirishima," the last one said, "nice to meet you." He smiled at everyone else.

"That's all of us," Tori said. "I gathered you are Usami-sensei from another section of Marukawa," he nodded at the silver-haired purple-eyed guy. "So who are the rest of you?"

"Hi. I'm Takashi Misaki, I'm a four-year student at Mitsuhashi University, nice to meet you." The short green-eyed bowed politely.

"You're older than me?" Yukina said, clasping his hands together, his eyes sparkling, "wow, you're so adorable and short!" That made Misaki frown, and a certain author cling onto the green-eyed boy.

"Let go of me, Baka Usagi!" Not giving their lover's bickering any mind, the introductions continued onto the very tall blue-haired male.

"Hello! I'm Nowaki," he smiled brightly at everyone, his stature a great contrast to his gentle nature.

"I'm Miyagi You," said the oldest man that had a way younger boy clinging onto his side. "I work at Mitsuhashi University in the literature department. And this," he pointed to the way younger boy at his side, "is Shinobu, son of the dean of Mitsuhashi." The boy coughed obviously.

"And his lover," Shinobu added.

"WHAT?!" There were shocked outbursts all around the room.

"But there is like 17 years of a difference between you two!" Kisa said, somehow finding the situation relatable.

"He's 18, so it's not a problem."

Hiroki looked at him with disbelief. "And with the dean's son? I knew you were crazy but no to this."

"Ugh," Miyagi said, rubbing his temple. "Sometimes I don't even believe it myself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shinobu said, finding it a bit offensive when that came from his lover.

"Okay," Tori said, cutting the tension. "Now that we have all been introduced, let's sit down and catch up everyone that just came in on to what is going on."

Everyone shuffled into the now bigger room, with five love couches, plus a bigger one for Tori, Chiaki, and Yuu to all fit in, and a bigger plasma TV.

"OOOOh!" Yukina, and Chiaki said, "We upgraded!"

"Wow, Hiro-san," Nowaki said, smiling at the man who sat next to him, "this isn't so bad. This could even be fun!"

"Speak for yourself," came the response, "don't you have work to do? And I have work."

"Don't worry," Tori said, "whatever you need, it appears in the moment. You can still work if you want while we are here. Anyways," he continued, "the story we are in is Onodera and Takano's."

Onodera began to blush as Tori began explaining. "Onodera and Takano apparently went to the same High School and were a couple, but for reasons we don't quite get yet, they broke up and they ended up working in the same Publishing house. Onodera worked in his father's company but after being accused of riding cocktails, he moved to Marukawa where they both met again. They didn't notice who each other was until Takano figured it out and so he is trying to win Onodera over again. The conflict right now is that Onodera seems to be jealous of Yokozawa and Takano's relationship."

"It'a not like I was jealous," Onodera tried to protest.

"We've been through this," Takano started. "Yes you were," everyone in the Sekaiichi stories finished together.

"Wow," Usagi said, "who knew you would be like that, Onodera."

The brunette blushed. "And you neither, I was surprised when I saw you."

Usagi smirked, "There are things I can't share with everyone."

"As if that's a problem with you," Misaki snapped, having been through very compromising situations in public before.

Onodera's eyes widened in surprise at how casual Misaki regarded Usami-sensei who was a literature genius. More surprised, though, he was that Usami didn't seem to mind, and let him say whatever he wanted.

Takano caught Ritsu staring at them and drew him closer.

"Okay!" Yukina said, "Now let's continue!"

"Yes!" Nowaki said, excited to see what would happen.

"If we have to," Onodera motioned for Yukina to put play.

** Onodera appeared on screen, walking down a street, a troubled look on his face.**

** 'Masamune.' The voice of Yokozawa calling Takano by his first name rang in his head.**

** 'He called him by his first name,' Onodera thought, irritation, and an unknown feeling welling up inside of him.**

** 'So what? That doesn't mean anything. It's none of my business what they call each other anyway,' Onodera tried to reason with himself. 'Anyway, it's not like me and Takano are anything more than a boss and his subordinate.'**

"You don't sound convincing at all," Usagi surprised everyone by speaking up. "This is a whole new level of stubborn." He stared at a certain someone.

"Shut up, stupid Usagi!"

"Hey," Onodera said, "I've been wondering, but why does he call you 'Usagi'?"

"Only the people closest to me call me that." For some reason, the boy, Misaki, frowned at that as if remembering a bad past event.

Usami patted his head, and ruffled his hair as if trying to comfort him.

** The brunette stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. 'That's right. It's got nothing to do with me.' With that, he resumed walking.**

** In the next scene, a train filled with passengers passed through a subway line.**

** "Due to an accident, the line was delayed, and might be more crowded than usual." A voice through the train's speaker informed its passengers of the situation. "We sincerely apologize for any inconvenience this may cause our riders."**

** Onodera was leaning against one side of the train, looking down, brows furrowed with irritation. "Excuse me," he said, "but I'd like it if you didn't follow me around."**

** The brunette turned to look at the black-haired male who was in front of him. "What are you doing?"**

** Takano looked down at him, "Do I have to ask you permission to go to my own apartment?"**

** Onodera paled. 'Crap, I forgot! We live next to each other now!' He frowned. 'I forgot because I've been avoiding him so much!'**

"You weren't fooling anyone with how nervous you were acting." Takano said.

"Be quiet," Onodera shushed him.

** Ritsu looked away, refusing to make eye contact or interact with Takano in any way.**

** "Steamy. It's too crowded."**

** "Huh?" The brunette asked, confused.**

** "I said, it sure is hot, isn't it?"**

"Wow, way to be subtle, Takano!" Kisa cheered. Onodera averted his eyes as he barely realized what that implied.

** "You think so?" he tried to respond politely. "I feel fine."**

**'Stop talking to me!' His thoughts showed how annoyed and bothered he was by the other male.**

** "How's managing the author?" Takano asked, sounding like the editor-in-chief he was.**

** "Huh?"**

** "I'm talking about Mutou-sensei."**

** "Did something happen to Mutou-sensei?"**

** Takano stepped closer to Onodera, whispering his next words close to his ear. "Why are you avoiding me?"**

** Ritsu swallowed hard, his face turning pale. "What are you talking about? I'm not avoiding you at all."**

** "Don't lie to me," the other didn't buy his lame denial. "It's obvious that you make sure to never be alone with me." Scenes from when Onodera avoided Takano flashed on screen.**

** "I think you're just imagining that. Why would I need to avoid you?" He refused to make eye contact.**

** "I knew it. So it is on your mind." Taking this as a sign, Takano closed in on him even more.**

** Onodera blushed, turned towards him, and said, "What are you talking about?!"**

** In that instant, the train swayed one way sharply. "Sharp turn," they announced on the speaker. "Please be careful."**

** "Now you tell us!" Some passengers complained. "What is this?!"**

** Back to Onodera and Takano, the brunette ended up leaning up against the latter, strong arms supporting him so he wouldn't fall.**

** He blushed, and moved away from Masamune. "You okay?"**

** "Yes. Excuse me." The bruntte turned towards the side door, as to avoid eye contact. 'What the hell am I doing? Come on, stand properly!'**

"You're so easily flustered!" Nowaki and Yukina said in unison, making them share a smile.

"Hm. Not as much as needed." Usagi said, a certain glint in his eyes.

"Stop it!" Misaki said as he felt a hand start to stroke the back of his neck in slow circles.

"Okay," surprisingly, his seme agreed. "But," he continued, smirking, "I won't hold back later."

** When Onodera focused on the reflection in front of him, he saw Takano. 'He's looking at me.' He averted his gaze. 'He's looking at me.' Even though he could no longer see Takano's reflection, he could still feel his gaze on him, cat-like eyes locked on his every move.**

** 'What?' Onodera seemed to have another inner battle. 'If you have a problem with it, just tell him.' He peeked again at the reflection, only to find Takano still staring at him making his cheeks turn rose pink.**

** In the next scene, Onodera made it to his apartment. After locking the door, he sat on the floor, exhaustion catching up to him.**

** 'I'm exhausted.' He covered his pale face with his hands. 'I just moved in, but I should seriously consider moving again.' He stood up, 'I'm taking a bath and going straight to bed.'**

** He turned on the lights to his living room, only to find a stack of papers in his fax. 'Oh, it's the storyboard from Mutou-sensei. I didn't think they'd get it done by today.' He picked up the papers. 'Wow, she really pushed through for me.'**

** He threw his scarf and coat on the sofa, taking a seat, red pen in hand. 'I can't take a bath now. I've got to proofread it and send it back!'**

** The time on the clock read three o'clock in the morning. Onodera was still proofreading the storyboard that was now filled with red marks and labels.**

** 'What should I do? There are a lot of corrections. But sadly I don't have the confidence to say if my judgment is correct or not...' His tense expression lightened when an idea struck him.**

** 'I know! I could ask Hatori to look it over.' He flipped open his phone, ready to dial, when he remembered something.**

** In chibi form, Tori explained, "All storyboards must be shown to Takano. It's a hard rule."**

** "Yes," Onodera had nodded.**

** Back to the present, he had a displeased look on his face. 'I really don't want to see him anymore today. I don't want to see him tomorrow either.' Then another idea struck him. 'Wait a minute! This is when a fax really comes in handy!'**

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to end in disaster?" Miyagi said. Everyone nodded at this.

** He pressed buttons on the fax machine. 'Ill just send it to him and let him have a look.' No longer had he pressed sent, his phone began to ring.**

** "Hello?"**

** "I live right next door!" An angry voice answered. "Just bring the damn storyboard over!"**

** "What? Takano-san, but...well..."**

** "Fine then," the other responded when he hesitated. "I'll go over there."**

** "Please stop. Anything but that!" Onodera protested in his chibi form.**

** "I'll be over in five seconds." Takano said.**

** "I got it, I'll bring it over!" Onodera yelled in to the phone, trying to keep his boss out of his house. He stepped out of his apartment, basically dragging his feet to the door over.**

** 'Man, I so don't want to see him right now.' Once he stood in front of Takano's door, he came up with another idea. 'Wait. I'll just slip it in his mail slot, and then talk to him about it on the phone.'**

** Onodera bent, and tried to put the stack of papers through the tiny mail slot, but in that instant, Takano opened the door, smacking Onodera on the head.**

Everyone laughed.

"You sure have a habit of hitting your head with doors, Rittie!" Kisa said, giggling along with Nowaki and Chiaki.

** "What the hell are you doing?" Takano asked the brunette, who's head throbbed in pain.**

** "Come in," the older male instructed, taking the storyboard from him. "I'll look at it right away."**

** "Please, take your time." Onodera said, nervous about stepping into his apartment. "I'll wait in my on apartment. You can call me when you're finished."**

** "Come on!" Takano turned around to glare at him, "stop doing everything so half-assed."**

** 'What's that supposed to mean?' Onodera stood at the entrance of his apartment, baffled at what Takano had said to him. 'When have I ever done anything half-assed?!'**

** In the next scene, Takano sat in a sofa, wearing glasses, storyboard in hand.**

** Onodera sat across from him, a depressed look on his face. 'I want to go home,' he thought.**

** He looked around Takano's room, seeing his bookshelf, laptop desk with a chair, and other plain furniture. 'His room is a lot more orderly than I'd imagined.' He found himself thinking.**

** "Okay. I read through it," Takano said after a few more minutes of silence. "Now for your corrections."**

** "Yes, right here," Onodera reached for his the parts he had edited, and handed them over. "I left the typos and such for now, and focused on the bigger picture."**

** "This is a big, hear pounding scene, but she ends it with a gag," he goes on to explain specific parts that caught his attention. 'Because of that, this scene felt abruptly cut off. I think it would be better to keep it serious and let it fade out. In general, I felt there were too many joke panels. I didn't think they're needed, so I cut all of those."**

"Wow," Yuu commented, "when you want to, you get down to business, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Ritsu defended himself, Usagi found himself agreeing, having witnessed his hard work before.

** "You don't need to cut them all." Takano interrupted his analysis. "Only cut the truly superfluous ones. But let the author have their fun. If you can distinguish between those with a reason and those that are random, you'll know which to leave in."**

** Onodera looked down on the paper as Masamune drew arrows in red ink. "But here," the editor-in-chief explained, "are the frames you really need to fix. The timing is bad."**

** "Yes," Onodera nodded, paying full attention to the explanation behind it.**

** "And then here." Takano drew more on the storyboard, continuing to edit where he saw fit.**

** The scene faded out, and next the storyboard was neatly piled on the table, red marks and labels decorating each page than before.**

** Onodera stacked the storyboard, "We ended up making quite a lot of changes."**

** Takano took of his glasses, and walked towards a table in the back.**

** "I do think these changes make it easier to read." The brunette continued.**

** Takano poured freshly made coffee into a mug. "Now you just have to run it by the author," he explained the next step. "Don't think they'll accept all these changes."**

** "Was my way of looking at the storyboard okay?" Onodera asked, curious about his ability to proofread.**

** "Yes," Takano answered honestly, "you have the basics down. But you're quite the honor student."**

** 'Huh?' That statement confused Onodera more.**

** "Well, right now, the most important thing is for you to get some experience."**

** 'What does he mean by honor student?' Onodera wondered, bothered by it. 'Did I do something wrong?' He looked back at the storyboard as if the answer could be found there.**

** "Can I get you a coffee or something?" Takano asked, offering him a mug.**

** "No, thanks," came an immediate rejection. "I'm fine. I'll be going now."**

**Onodera began to walk towards the door, "I'm going to give the author a call."**

** "It's after one in the morning," Takano saw as he began to walk away, a frown on his lips.**

** "Then I'll go over it one more time by myself. I'm sorry for keeping you late."**

** Takano put down his mug with a thud. "Hey."**

** At the sound of his voice, Onodera flinched and stopped walking.**

** "Why are you avoiding me?"**

** Ritsu sighed loudly, but didn't turn around. "I'm not avoiding you at all."**

** "Are you in love with me?" Takano asked bluntly.**

"Finally!" Yukina and Chiaki said, "We are getting to the good part!"

"Sheesh, just like someone I know," Misaki said, blushing red as he recalled his lover explicitly asking how he felt towards him on a daily basis.

"Of course, Misaki," Usagi pulled the green-eyed boy towards him.

** "Of course not!" He turned towards him to deny it to his face.**

** "Oh, okay." Takano crossed his arms.**

** "Let me just say that I have a girlfriend right now." Onodera said, turning back around so he wasn't looking at the other.**

** 'I don't,' Onodera thought, 'but if I tell him I have a girlfriend, he'll stop.'**

** Takano looked at him with disbelief in his eyes. "You know, you're a working adult, you might want to brush up on your lying."**

** Onodera blushed at being found out. "It's not a lie, it's the truth!"**

** "Then," Takano put a hand on the wall, forcing Onodera to turn around and look at him. "Stop avoiding my eyes."**

** "Look me in the eyes and tell me one more time." Takano's deep voice was suddenly near his ear, daring him to lie to his face.**

** Onodera stared up at him, only one cat-like eyes staring back at him as the other was covered behind bangs of jet-black hair.**

** "I...really do have a girlfriend."**

** With his other hand, Masamune brought Ritsu's face close to his. "Liar," he said right before he kissed him.**

"Wow, Takano," Tori said, "you sure are impatient." Hiro-san, and Yuu agreed.

"I'll admit. I was out of line. But it was killing me that you were being so stubborn," Takano turned to Ritsu.

"You could have waited until I was ready!" He shot back.

"Yeah," Misaki agreed.

"Meh," Usagi said, "a slip up never killed anyone. At least you're together now."

"Yeah," Kisa, Yukina, Chiaki, and Nowaki assented.

"I guess I did make things a lot more complicated." Takano admitted.

** Onodera shoved him away, dropping the storyboard in the process, short of breath.**

** "Please stop!"**

** Ignoring him, Takano pushed him down on the floor, leaning over him. He held him down as he continued to assault his lips in fierce kisses, pressing his knee in between Ritsu's.**

** The brunette tried to push him away, his protests being muffled by Masamune's kisses, a blush decorating his cheeks.**

** "Please stop!" Onodera was able to breathe out.**

** Takano's hand wandered down his chest, and even further down to a more sensitive area.**

** "Takano-san!" Ritsu said, gasping. "Sto—" He shut his eyes closed, gasping and moaning at Masamune's touch.**

** Takano continued his assault, leaving Ritsu hot and bothered.**

** "Onodera." Takano gently stroked his brown locks.**

** Finally finding his strength, Onodera slapped his hand away, quickly grabbing the fallen papers that had been thus abandoned.**

** "Hey!" Takano called out, "Hey, Onodera!"**

** But the brunette was already at the door, and he opened it to run to his apartment, only to find Yokozawa on the other side.**

** The taller male stared at him in shock. Onodera stared back at him with red watery eyes.**

"Wait," Yokozawa said, "that is what was going on? I thought you were scolding him for doing a bad job!"

"No," Takano said, "if I were to scold him, I would do so in public, and when he really needs it. I don't usually have any complains about how he works, and you should know by now that he's pretty good."

"All this drama is so exciting!" Yukina and Nowaki said, eyes sparkling.

"But it's terrible when it actually happens to you," Miyagi said, having had his fair share of drama. Tori nodded.

"Anyways," Tori said, "that's all for today." As if on cue, three more doors appeared, each labeled with names for those were are supposed to stay in.

"I've been wondering," Chiaki said, turning to Yuu. "But where do you stay? There were only three doors last time."

Yuu shrugged. "I usually have to wait for the door to appear because apparently, the one who put us here doesn't believe in thick walls."

All the ukes blushed as having their sex lives exposed.

"I feel bad for you," Usagi said, and Misaki smiled at him, thinking he meant it. "But," Usagi continued, "You'll have to put up with it for another night, or maybe our sponsor can make sound-proofed rooms."

Another door appeared at that moment. "I guess you've just been saved." And then everyone dispersed into their own rooms with no worries as their night activities wouldn't be able to be heard by anyone else.

٩( ε )۶

**Well, that was it! I hope you enjoyed my little surprise. Things are about to get hectic because of all the new characters, so bare with me! Until next time, then!**

**-Violet**


	7. Adversity Makes A Man Wise Part 1

**Hello there! I just wanted to say that I will be doing ALL of Sekaichii, including the second season, the OVAs and Yokozawa Takafumi No Baai. AND after finishing this anime up, I will move on to Junjou Romantica. Just wanted to clear this up since there has been questions about it. Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)**

**-Violet**

* * *

**Misaki POV**

I woke up to the sensation of something, or some_one_, cutting my air supply. And said something *cough* _someone_ *cough* was touching him in nameless places.

"Gwah!" I yelped and slapped Usagi's hand away.

"Ow." He complained, but almost instantly reached to fondle me again.

"Stop it, you baka!" I screeched into his ear, crawling my way out of the bed and landed with a _thud _on the floor.

"What are you doing so early in the morning?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I should be asking _you _that!" I pointed at him, "What if the others hear?!"

"It's not like they're doing any different than us." He said bluntly.

"That doesn't mean we _have _to do the same!" With that, I brushed my teeth and changed, before going outside to meet with everyone.

I yawned loudly.

"Wow, you seem tired," Onodera said, looking concerned. I smiled at him. Out of everyone, I felt closest to him, though I got along with everyone else except Yokozawa, who doesn't seem to open to others much.

"I just didn't get enough sleep last night," I said.

"Wow! So honest!" Kisa said, giggling along with the others.

"No!" I said quickly, trying to defend myself, "That's not what I meant! I slept just fine it's just that I'm tired!"

"That makes no sense," Yuu said from his sport next to Chiaki who had Tori on his other side.

"So where's your lover?" Takano asked.

"Lover?!" I screeched.

"Yes," he said, sounding confused. "Aren't you guys dating?"

"I—I mean, um," I tripped over my response, "I—"

"Misaki," Usagi-san popped out of nowhere, "don't you think it's ridiculous how we've been together for so long and yet you still can't say it?"

"Gahhh!" I jumped, but was quickly pulled into a hug.

"I need to recharge on my Misaki."

"But you filled up already!" I yelled at him without thinking.

"So you admit it?" Nowaki and Chiaki asked.

My cheeks flushed red.

"Geez," Yokozawa said, a frown on his face. "Why does there have to be another noisy pair?"

"I'm sorry," I bowed instantly.

"You don't have to apologize, Misaki," Usagi-san surprised me by defending me.

"Yeah," Zen, who usually observed in silence, spoke up, "there's no damage in some humor early in the morning."

"Besides," he continued, smiling, "It's cute to see how easily flustered some of you are."

All the semes instantly grabbed a hold of their ukes protectively.

"No need to stiffen up," Zen laughed softly, "I have no interest in anyone else except this guy." He put an arm around Yokozawa who seemed annoyed by it.

"Right?" He asked him.

No response, and then, the other male turned away, a light blush coloring his cheeks, "Whatever."

"Okay!" Yukina, the life of the group, said, "Now that that's clear and all, why don't we continue onto the next episode!"

"Ugh," Onodera said, "I can't take this any more."

"If it makes you feel better," Yuu said, "everyone is going to appear at some point, so I guess just suck it up."

"Stop complaining, and lets watch," Takano said, finding it fun to put his little Ritsu on the spot.

"Okay!" Yukina held the control remote up, "Now let's continue!"

** "Let me just say that I have a girlfriend right now." Onodera said, turning back around so he wasn't looking at the other.**

** 'I don't,' Onodera thought, 'but if I tell him I have a girlfriend, he'll stop.'**

** Takano looked at him with disbelief in his eyes. "You know, you're a working adult, you might want to brush up on your lying."**

** Onodera blushed at being found out. "It's not a lie, it's the truth!"**

** "Then," Takano put a hand on the wall, forcing Onodera to turn around and look at him. "Stop avoiding my eyes."**

** "Look me in the eyes and tell me one more time." Takano's deep voice was suddenly near his ear, daring him to lie to his face.**

** Onodera stared up at him, only one cat-like eyes staring back at him as the other was covered behind bangs of jet-black hair.**

** "I...really do have a girlfriend."**

** With his other hand, Masamune brought Ritsu's face close to his. "Liar," he said right before he kissed him.**

"Wow a repeat of the action!"

"Ugh, why me."

"At least it serves as a reminder of what happened," Takano winked at Onodera.

**Onodera shoved him away, dropping the storyboard in the process, short of breath.**

** "Please stop!"**

** Ignoring him, Takano pushed him down on the floor, leaning over him. He held him down as he continued to assault his lips in fierce kisses, pressing his knee in between Ritsu's.**

** The brunette tried to push him away, his protests being muffled by Masamune's kisses, a blush decorating his cheeks.**

** "Please stop!" Onodera was able to breathe out.**

** Takano's hand wandered down his chest, and even further down to a ****more sensitive area.**

** "Takano-san!" Ritsu said, gasping. "Sto—" He shut his eyes closed, gasping and moaning at Masamune's touch.**

** Takano continued his assault, leaving Ritsu hot and bothered.**

** "Onodera." Takano gently stroked his brown locks.**

** Finally finding his strength, Onodera slapped his hand away, quickly grabbing the fallen papers that had been thus abandoned.**

** "Hey!" Takano called out, "Hey, Onodera!"**

** But the brunette was already at the door, and he opened it to run to his apartment, only to find Yokozawa on the other side.**

** The taller male stared at him in shock. Onodera stared back at him with red watery eyes.**

"Really, I can't believe you, Takano," Tori said, "patience is a virtue, you know."

"I never said I was trying to be virtuous," Takano retorted, but it was clear that he regretted how he had gone about that time around.

**"What are you doing?" Yokozawa asked, taking in the scene before him.**

** Onodera moved aside as to let the other man step into Takano's apartment. "We had some work to do," the brunette said, trying to regain his calm.**

** "We were checking the storyboard," he added for good measure, even though it was only half the truth.**

** "You can't be serious," Yokozawa turned to him in disbelief, "It's two in the morning."**

** "Well," Takano interjected, "what are _you_ doing here?"**

** "I told you I was coming," the other reminded him. "Showing up is the only way to get you to keep your promise."**

** He held up the bag he had thus far been carrying, "I've come to attack."**

"What kind of attack?" There were giggles around the room.

"Does everything have to be an innuendo to you guys?!" Onodera yelled at everyone in the room.

"Yes."

**"Are you stupid?" Was the only response the editor-in-chief had, "Go home." He turned as to return to the living room.**

** "I'm coming in," Yokozawa responded, ignoring what he was told.**

** "And I'm leaving," Onodera who had witnessed the exchange between them two finally spoke up. He turned to take his leave but Yokozawa's voice stopped him in his tracks.**

** "Was he tearing into you?" He asked, his voice harsh and unsympathetic, "He doesn't care if you're a rookie or an old-hand, if you do half-assed work, he'll get rid of you fast."**

** "Stop your teary-eye thing, it's embarrassing," he bit out at the end ****harshly.**

"It's actually funny how you have no clue on to what was going on." Yuu said, smirking.

"Shut up."

"Geez, you were TOTALLY jelly!" Kisa said.

A single glare from Yokozawa silenced everyone from making more comments.

**Irritated at being looked down upon, Onodera whirled around to face him, "I'm not—!"**

** "What are you two going on about?" Masamune interrupted him as he looked at the entryway to find both of them still there.**

** Onodera clicked his tongue and turned around. "Excuse me," he bit out.**

** Right before he was about to open the door, Takano called out to him. "Onodera," making the brunette freeze.**

** "I'll call you later."**

** "That's not necessary," Ritsu, said, not bothering to look at him, and left, leaving behind Takano and Yokozawa in silence.**

** Once outside, Onodera leaned against the door, breathing heavily, cheeks flushed, hot and bothered.**

** The title flashed through the screen: "Adversity makes a man wise."**

** In the next scene, Onodera was calmly entering his apartment, going through process of closing the door softly, and taking of his shoes.**

** 'Why did Yokozawa come here in the middle of the night?'**

"You were surprisingly calm considering everything that just happened." I said, knowing from experience that I didn't take it easy whenever Usagi-san had his way with me.

"Hehe." Onodera laughed nervously, "I guess?"

**'And why did Takano-san let him in?' He opened the door to the main living room, and stepped in. 'He paid too much attention to me, too'**

** "He said," Onodera muttered, "he came to attack."**

** 'Stop thinking about it and do some work.'**

"Are you really not shaken by what happened?" Hiroki asked, finding it strange that there was no direct reaction of what occurred minutes before.

"So you were playing around with Takano after all?"

"Of course not! I was just in shock." Onodera defended himself, glancing at Masamune to enforce his response.

**He sat down in front of the living room table, returning to the manuscript. He flipped a page, an earnest look on his face. But within seconds, his expression changed, eyes drooping.**

** He slammed the manuscript on the floor, curling into a ball, clutching ****his stomach.**

** 'My body aches…' A flashback of what had just happened passed on screen. 'The places he touched still burn…They feel feverish.'**

** He raised his flushed face to see papers scattered on the floor. 'I can't. There's no way I can get through the storyboard like this. It would be an insult to the author who worked so hard.'**

** "Stop doing everything so half-assed," he recalled what Takano had told him before. That made him frown, and he began reordering the papers.**

** 'Come on! Concentrate!' He tried to motivate himself. 'You've got to get this done!' No longer had he had that thought, his phone began to ring. He simply stared at it.**

** 'That's right.' He thought, having a good idea of who must be calling. 'I decided way back. I'm not going to fall in love with Takano ever again.'**

"Wow that's harsh." Usagi-san, who sat by my side, said.

"What?"

"I mean," he responded, as calm as ever, "you made this decision way back, so you must be really stubborn to maintain that decision. But, considering what just had happened, you had the right to reject him."

"Of course I did!" Onodera said, but then softened by tone, "but I _can_ change my mind if I wanted to."

"So just do it already," Takano said, irritation clear on his face, "it's annoying how you _still _can't admit it."

"I totally agree," Usagi-san nodded, looking at me.

"Shut up, stupid Usagi!"

** On the other side of the wall separating them, Takano was holding his phone. After getting no response on the other line, he hung up. Masamune stared at the wall dividing them both, a shadow looming over his face.**

** In the next scene, the Marukawa Publishing building appeared, a phone ringing in the distance.**

** Inside, Tori had a pale complexion, swaying from side to side, looking obviously drained of energy. **

** "This is Marukawa Shoten, Onodera speaking," someone finally answered the phone.**

** While Onodera held the phone, Kisa next to him, leaned over his desk, red pen scribbling in coherently. **

** "Oh, Mutou-sensei! Thank you for calling. What's wrong?"**

** "Oh no…" A barely conscious Kisa mumbled. "I'm starting to see double…"**

** "What?!" Onodera exclaimed. "Your assistants are all down with the flu?!"**

** At the news, everyone stared at him, shocked and panic overtaking them.**

** "One of the helpers brought the virus in?!" Onodera continued.**

** Upon hearing this, Takano glanced at him while everyone began to freak out.**

** "Are you all right?" Onodera kept talking into the phone. **

** "Hey, hey, hey!" Takano yelled at Onodera. "Where the hell is the manuscript? Why isn't it here?"**

** Along with him, Kisa began yelling and freaking out, Mino panicked but still smiling as always.**

** "I see, that's good to hear." While everyone was freaking out, Onodera was calmly talking to the author. **

** "We need it right now!" Takano kept yelling form t he other side of the aligned desks. **

** "Oh no!" Kisa yelled.**

** "We should've had her come to Tokyo right away!" Takano kept yelling, while Tori staggered his way into the office, and eventually slowly fell onto the ground.**

** "You're going to apply all the screen tone yourself now?" Onodera kept speaking over the phone.**

** He covered the phone, turning to address the rest of the Emerald Team. "Excuse me, but can you all be quiet for a second?!" Then he turned back to addressing the author on the other side of the line.**

** "As I'm sure you already know, after a lot of negotiation, the deadline at the printers is at noon today."**

** Just then, Yokozawa entered. "Takano!" He yelled at the editor-in-chief.**

** "So time-wise it's…Yes."**

** The sales department worker walked through the chaos occurring in the Emerald Division.**

** "I heard that one of this month's star author's dropping off." Yokozawa addressed the editor-in-chief. "Is that true?"**

** Kisa turned to them, overhearing their conversation.**

** "If it is," he continued yelling, "You need to inform us right away! That information needs to be reported all over!"**

** "That was fast!" Kisa said, "he already heard."**

** "Nothing gets by the wild horse." Mino agreed. **

** "What did you say?" Yokozawa asked them. Both men turned away from him, faking ignorance. **

** "I'm very sorry," the author said through the phone, "but I'm sure I can get it done by tonight. I could be on the plane around five or six, and can apply the screen tones…"**

** "You can't bring knives on planes anymore." Onodera gently reminded the author. Suddenly, an idea struck him. "Could you hold for a moment?" He typed into his laptop a few times.**

** 'If she gives it to me at the airport at six,' he thought, checking plane tickets online, 'I'll arrive at Haneda by 8:30. It's cutting it close.'**

** "All right," Onodera decided, "Please keep on working."**

** "I will!" The author affirmed.**

** On the other side of the office, Takano and Yokozawa were speaking.**

** "Where does the author live?"**

** "Hokkaido," the editor-in-chief responded.**

** "Are you serious?!" Yokozawa exclaimed, "You're never going to make it. You have to act fast in a situation like this, or it'll all just fall apart! Tell her it's off."**

** "You're right," Takano agreed, sensing where this problem was heading. **

** "Excuse me!" Onodera suddenly interjected, carrying his folder, clothes disheveled as he quickly put them on, "Can we just have half a day? I'm going to Hokkaido right now."**

** "I'll be back by nine," he assured, a desperate look on his face. "I'll negotiate with the printer myself!" At that point, everyone was staring at him in shock and awe as he confronted his superiors.**

"See what editors have to go through when you turn in stuff whenever you feel like it?!" I yelled at Usagi-san, having always ended up in the chaos of it all with Aikawa.

"It's their job." He said, all high and mighty as always.

"And it's _your _job to submit it on time!"

**"Just stop." Takano shot him down.**

** "Eh?"**

** "It's too late. There's no way she can finish under those conditions." Masamune turned to the other editors, "Kisa, bring me the list of alternate titles.**

** "Yes, sir," Kisa nodded, shuffling through papers at once.**

** "One moment, please!" Onodera insisted, cheeks flushed with anger,  
"Mutou-sensei is trying as hard as she can! And that's why…"**

** "Onodera!" Takano cut him off. "'I tried hard.' 'I gave it my best.' That's the enthusiasm we don't need, the sort that doesn't produce results."**

** Ritsu looked struck by his words but stood his ground.**

** "The more you're cornered," Takano continued, "the more important it is to make your decision based on reality and not your personal feelings. That's what your job as an editor is." He ended with a firm look.**

** "But we can do this!" Onodera wouldn't take no for an answer. "She said she would come meet me at the airport!"**

** "You can't even think about taking an unfinished, white draft without screen tones. Our magazine doesn't put out that kind of material."**

** "Tell her it's off," Yokozawa backed up Takano's decision. "It's a waste of time."**

** Onodera turned to him and glared. "But I'm telling you that I'll go get it!" He exclaimed, his patience and stubbornness getting the better of him. **

** "If I couldn't do it, I wouldn't say that I could!" Takano stared at him calmly, his expression giving away nothing.**

"You are so going to give in!" Nowaki said as Yukina nodded.

"I was seriously not going to, but what Ritsu said changed my mind."

"Don't call me Ritsu!"

"Too late for that."

** The other department workers gasped as Onodera yelled at Takano.**

** Yokozawa snickered at his behavior, "Amazing confidence," he said, "when you have nothing to back it up with."**

** Onodera stared angrily at him, clearly irritated that he was being mocked.**

** Despite what was just said, Takano had a pensive look on his face, and eventually said, "Fine, go."**

** "Huh?" Everyone turned to him in surprise.**

** "In the worst case," Takano said, "I accept full responsibility."**

** "Hurry up and go!" He told a stunned Onodera.**

** "Yes, sir!" and with that, Onodera ran out of the building, in direction of the airport.**

** "Hey, Takano, how dumb are you?" Yokozawa reproached, "This isn't a junior high manga club."**

** Takano only sat back further into his seat, "Don't I know it."**

"See, I told you he would give in!" Nowaki and Yukina high-fived each other as their prediction had been right.

"You guys seriously need to get your shit straight."

"No gonna happen," everyone in the Emerald Department said in unison.

**In the next scene, the airport appeared; Onodera rushing out of a taxi, straight in to the airport, huffing, and out of breathes.**

** The bunny with a wand flashed on screen, indicating the intermission of the episode.**

* * *

**And that is all! I hope you liked and don't forget to review! I love reading what you guys have to say! :)**

**-Violet**


	8. Adversity Makes A Man Wise Part 2

**Hey there! I've missed you guys! Sooo happy I get to update FINALLY! Anyways, hope you enjoy. (Also my B-day is coming up, so BAM! Presents are always welcome! Hahaha jk)**

**-Violet**

**(((o(*****ﾟ****ﾟ*****)o)))**

**Outside it showed a cloudy day, coloring the sky all shades of grey. (LOL) All appeared calm in the airport, the whether influencing the mood. **

**In came Onodera, running though the airport franticly looking for Mutou-sensei. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number. He looked around as the phone rang, and spotted a women, covered from head to toe in clothing, pick up her phone.**

**"Are you Mutou-sensei?" Onodera went up to the women who had just brought her phone to her ear to answer it.**

**"Yes," the woman answered through the clothes over her mouth.**

**"I'm Onodera, from Marukawa Publishing." Onodera introduced himself politely. "It's nice to meet you face to face." He bowed his head, a smile playing on his lips.**

**"I'm so sorry!" Mutuo-sensei bowed her head repeatedly in apology. "I'm so sorry you had to come all the way here for this."**

**"It's fine, really," Onodera skillfully brushed aside her apology. He stared at what she was wearing, "But that is some outfit…"**

"Hmph." Takano pouted.

"Now what?" Onodera said, not understanding what was wrong this time.

Takano simply responded by locking his arms around the brunette, not budging even though he struggled.

"Hey! Stop it, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Zen smirked, understanding.

Before he could say anything, Usagi spoke up. "He's just jealous."

"Jealous?" Onodera repeated, as if not understanding what that word meant. "Why? I was just meeting an author."

"But that author is a girl," Takano muttered.

"Most of our authors are girls!" Onodera exclaimed, exasperated by his lover's source of jealousy.

"Maybe I should put you to just file stuff," Takano muttered, ignoring Ritsu's outburst.

Everyone just laughed in the distance at their ridiculous relationship.

**"I wanted to make sure no germ could get through." Her flushed face, emphasized her point.**

**"And how is the manuscript?" Onodera asked, moving on to business.**

**"I've very sorry," the author apologized, "there are still fifteen pages left to go."**

**Onodera didn't even flinch. "Can you just give me what you have done? I'll apply the photo-typeset."**

**The next scene was of a small café, couples and businessmen walking in and out, their calm atmosphere at conflict with the turmoil of emotions running through Onodera and the author.**

**Inside, both were hard at work. Onodera glanced up at the working author.**

**'Even with the glasses, I can see the bags under her eyes.' He observed, 'She's been getting no sleep. Her face is red and I'm pretty sure she has a fever. I guess she caught that flu.' He turned back to his work, still in deep thought.**

**'Takano says he doesn't need just enthusiasm, but I don't know. I mean, yes, she is somewhat to blame for getting into this situation, but it's also my fault for not checking the schedule properly. When I see her working so hard, I really want to do something as I'm responsible for her.'**

**"Am I too soft?" He muttered out loud.**

"Awwww, Rittie! It's not your fault!" Kisa and Yukina jumped at him and squeezed him in between them.

"You're actually doing a good job," Tori said. Chiaki and Yuu nodded. "You caught the drift of stuff faster than we expected you to."

"Yeah, Onodera," Misaki said, "It's obvious to everyone that you're working hard. That's what really matters."

"Well that, and results," the entire emerald department said in unison.

Onodera sighed.

**"Huh?" Mutuo-sensei looked up.**

**"Nothing!" Onodera quickly said, trying not to trouble the author with his thoughts.**

**The author shrugged mentally and continued with her work. Onodera followed suit.**

**'But isn't it the editor's job to protect the writer?' Onodera continued with his deep thoughts as he cut and pasted onto the manuscript. 'But then, if this manuscript gets cut, I'm not the one who'll have to take the fall. That will be…'**

**"I accept full responsibility," Onodera recalled what Takano had said back at the company.**

**'If one part starts slipping,' the brunette thought, 'the effect rippled all the way to the end. I'm an editing nobody, so if something goes wrong, I don't even have the right to grovel for forgiveness.'**

**'And yet,' Onodera thought guiltily, 'I had to rebel against Yokozawa and be defiant.' He looked down, ashamed by his actions.**

**Mutuo-sensei spoke up. "That reminds me…"**

**"Yes?" Onodera responded politely, his thoughts still lingering from his self-reflection.**

**The author smiled through her mouth cover. "Having you correct the storyboard was the right choice."**

**"Oh, really?"**

**She held up a certain familiar page. "Especially the pacing on this page. I never noticed until that was pointed out." At this point, Onodera was paying full attention. "These kinds of things are so hard to notice yourself."**

**"I wanted to say thank you," the author concluded.**

**"I'm glad they helped." Onodera said humbly. "I'll try my best!"**

**"But," he said, "let's get this project done."**

**"Yes, sir!" The author replied enthusiastically.**

**'That's the part Takano corrected,' Onodera kept thinking of the page Mutuo-sensei pointed out.**

**There was a flashback of when Takano marked the page with a red ink pen.**

**'I understand that I can't expect to be perfect at this from the very start.' He thought as he continued to work, 'All I have is useless enthusiasm running wild, churning out half-assed results.'**

Everyone turned to Yokozawa.

"What?" He snapped at them.

"Nothing~" Kisa sang.

"Yup, nothing," Yukina said, throwing his arm around Kisa casually.

Zen laughed. "They're blaming you for how Onodera thinks."

Ritsu blushed, "No! That's not his fault! It's mine. I should just work harder."

Takano tsked. "What did I say about gaining confidence?"

Surprisingly, Misaki came to Onodera's rescue. "It's not that easy." Everyone turned to him, shocked, but Usagi had a small smile on his face.

"What I mean to say is," Misaki blushed a little, looking at the floor as he spoke. "It's easy for people who have that kind of confidence to say stuff like that. Living it everyday is much harder. You think everything you do is useless, but yet you want to do everything on your own and not rely or bother others."

Chiaki spoke up, "I agree. It won't happen overnight but they'll eventually get there."

Takano turned to Onodera.

"What?" The brunette said, nervous at the way his lover was looking at him.

He responded by leaning in, and when Ritsu thought he was going to kiss him on the lips, he felt a soft touch on his head.

"I'll help you get where you want to be." Takano ruffled Onodera's hair affectionately.

Onodera blushed when everyone in the room "Awwww"ed at them.

**Mutuo sensei coughed, snapping Onodera out of his thoughts.**

**"Are you all right?" He asked, a worried look on his face.**

**After her cough fit, she nodded, "Yes." Then went back to work. **

**'Right now,' he decided, a determined look on his face. 'I just have to do the best I can.**

**As they carefully worked, silence filled the empty café. Time flew as page by page, they pasted and fixed to perfection.**

**Back at Marukawa publishing, the clock showed 9:34 pm and still no sign or news of Onodera.**

**"Takano-san, we can't wait any longer!"**

**"Please accept my apologies," said editor-in-chief, "It's certain that the manuscript is on its way here from Haneda, so could you wait just a little longer?"**

**"Time's up." Yokozawa responded instead. "Cut it." When there was no response he snapped, "Takano!"**

**"Just a little bit longer…"**

**"No!" Yokozawa yelled, just as the door was suddenly slammed open, Onodera running in, hair disheveled. **

**"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I'm back!" Onodera yelled as he bowed. **

**"You're late!" A member of the publishing company said. "You're too late!"**

**Onodera turned to him. "I'm really sorry! There was a traffic jam!"**

**Takano was busy looking over the manuscript. "The phototypesetting is done? The places we pointed out?"**

**"Everything is done," Onodera affirmed.**

**"The final check was done?"**

**"I checked it three times!"**

**Without another question, Takano handed it over to the other man.**

**"I'll take it from here!" The man said as he ran off with the manuscript.**

**"Thank you very much!" Onodera bowed his head. After all the chaos subsided, he took a deep breath, and then turned to Takano and Yokozawa.**

**He bowed at the waist, "I am truly sorry. This is all because I didn't properly supervise my author. Then I let my emotions run away with me, and I caused you all a lot of trouble. It won't happen again."**

**"Well," Yokozawa said, standing up from the shelf he was leaning against, "if that's all, then I'm going back to work."**

**"You know the agent's already gone home, right?" Takano said as Yokozawa started walking towards the door.**

**"Ever heard of this glorious invention called the cell phone?" The sales department man responded without looking back, ignoring Onodera as he walked by him. "I'll call you later."**

**"Thank you!" Onodera bowed again at Yokozawa as he retreaded.**

**"He was waiting, too…" The brunette said, pensively.**

**"Well, it was his responsibility as well," Takano said from where he was sitting at his desk. "He's got his pride, that for sure."**

"Yeah," Kisa said, "What else is new?"

Yokozawa glared at him, whipping the smile of the small-framed male.

**Takano took out a cigarette and lit it up. He took a slow drag and then exhaled. **

**"But it's fine, isn't it?" Masamune said, "In the end, you got it in."**

**"It shouldn't have happened though." Ritsu responded, a serious look on his face.**

**"Well," Masamune continued, "Everyone was acting like it was the end of the world, but I wasn't so worried."**

**"Really?" Ritsu turned to him, surprised.**

**"For you," Takano said, holding his cigarette in his left hand. "It's not a matter of can or can't do. Once you say you're going to do something, you do everything to make it happen." He looked at Onodera straight in the eyes. "That's why I wasn't worried."**

**Ritsu's eyes widened. The scene became brighter and glowed as Takano confessed something.**

**"I've always like that about you."**

The whole room lost it. Everyone was going awwww. Kisa and Yukina were poking Ritsu as his face turned as red as a tomato. Misaki was blushing too, Usagi whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Zen pestering and teasing Takano, while Chiaki was in between an argument between Yuu and Tori who were saying what they liked best in the manga artist. Hiroki turning red as Nowaki snuggled closer to his lover.

**Onodera didn't respond, instead just stared at Takano as he stood.**

**"Good job." Masamune said, running his hand through Ritsu's brown locks as he walked by him. The editor-in-chief exited the room, leaving Onodera behind in the empty room.**

**The brunette stayed put, his head bowed, his face beet red. **

**'The place where he touched me aches,' Ritsu stared wide-eyed at the floor, 'I don't want him to get any closer to me.'**

**The next scene was in the bathroom, the sink pouring water as Onodera splashed some on his face. He grabbed a paper towel and rubbed his face repeatedly, a little too hard.**

**'Come on, pull yourself together!' He thought to himself, trying to clear his thoughts. 'You may be working for a shojo manga publisher, but you can't start simpering like some manga maiden!' He stopped rubbing his face when he caught someone's reflection in the mirror.**

**He was startled when he realized it was Yokozawa standing behind him. **

**"Excuse me, Yokozawa." Onodera said, a bit flustered "I didn't know you were in here."**

**"Is something wrong?" He asked when he noticed Yokozawa looked serious.**

**"You've got guts to come to Marukawa," the other male responded.**

**"Huh?"**

**"Did you come here knowing Masamune was working here?" Yokozawa pressed.**

**"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?"**

**"Did you know it's your fault he's all screwed up now?!" Yokozawa practically shouted at him.**

**"What?" Onodera looked startled, and very, very confused. 'My fault..? What is this person talking about?'**

**"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I understand." Yokozawa only scoffed at him.**

**"Just don't get above yourself." With that, Yokozawa walked out of the bathroom.**

**"Uh!" Onodera ran after him, but quickly hid when he noticed Takano and Yokozawa were talking.**

**"What? You're still here?" Takano's voiced reached Onodera from where he was hiding.**

**"Yeah," Yokozawa responded. "No rest for the weary." Both men walked out of Onodera's sight. **

**'Yokozawa calls Takano by his first name…'**

**The next scene was in the subway. Takano and Onodera sat next to each other, Onodera's bag in between them while Takano's was on his other side. Both held papers in their arms.**

"Wait," Chiaki said, "You still went home together after that?"

"Well we did live next door to each other, and that was the last train so there was no helping it." Onodera responded.

"That's his explanation," Takano said, "Really, I wanted a continuation of what had happened."

The ukes blushed at Takano's seme-ness. But none blushed as hard as Onodera did. Trying, and failing, at covering his red face, he punched Takano's arm.

He simply grinned and winked. "You know I'm right."

**"I'm glad this got done without further ceremony." Takano said.**

**"I'm sorry for all the trouble." Onodera bowed his head in apology for the hundredth time.**

**"These are the colored proofs for next month's comics." Takano filled a folder with said material, and handed it over to Onodera. "You know how to check them, right?"**

**"Yes," Onodera grabbed them and added the folder to his pile of work. "I can do it." **

**'What exactly does Yokozawa know?' The brunette thought, 'First, I have to figure out what's the relationship between Yokozawa and Takano is. It's not like I can ask Takano about that.'**

"Yes you can," Takano said, "You can ask me _anything_."

"Uh, nothing comes to mind at the moment." Ritsu said, looking at him strangely.

"Is that offer open to everyone?" Zen asked.

"No."

**'Not that I even want to.' His inner thoughts trailed off as exhaustion consumed him.**

**"So," Takano said, "I was thinking of making you the magazine's program director, starting the month after next." When he got no response, he turned to Onodera. "Onodera, are you listening?"**

**The brunette laid his head on Takano's shoulder, fast asleep. Takano's eyes softened at seeing him asleep, and went back to reading the papers in front of him. Onodera slightly snored as he slept, exhaling and inhaling peacefully.**

**'And if I asked him, how would he answer? What kind of answer am I expecting?'**

"Oh god," Onodera said, remembering what was about to be shown on screen.

"Oh yes." Takano smirked.

"Oh my," Yukina said, having a slight idea of what was about to happen.

"Oh brother," Yokozawa said, rolling his eyes.

**The next morning, Onodera awoke slowly from his sleep. He sat up in bed, still groggy from sleep. "I slept so well…" He said to himself.**

**"What time is it?" He asked, reaching for his alarm on the bed stand, eyes closed. As he felt for it, his hand collided with skin.**

**His eyes shot open, and he realized Takano was sleeping next to him. He yelled, pointing at the now awake Takano, covering himself with the bed sheets.**

**"Shut up and be quiet already!" Takano yelled at him for waking him up from his slumber.**

**"What's going on?!" Onodera exclaimed. "Why the hell are we sleeping in the same bed?!"**

**"Because you fell asleep in the subway!" Takano yelled back.**

**"What?" Onodera cried out, his face beet red, still clenching onto the bed sheets for dear life.**

**"I guess this is the thanks I get for carrying you home and puting you in bed!" Takano rubbed his head, the sudden noise in the morning making him get a headache. "Ever heard of a thank you?!"**

**Onodera only blushed harder.**

**"Do you have any idea how heavy you are?"**

**Onodera quickly got out of the bed, and began to button his shirt up nervously. 'I don't remember anything!' He fidgeted with the buttons.**

**"God damn it." Takano cursed once he saw what time it was. "Is it still this early?"**

**"Uh," Onodera said, turning to face him. "I'm just asking to make sure, but we didn't do anything…weird, right?"**

"Ooooh!" Kisa mocked. "You did the dirty!" Yukina and Nowaki giggled.

Misaki coughed, face turning red.

"We—" Ritsu was about to speak, but Masamune covered his mouth with his hand.

"Why you got to spoil everything?" Takano asked his lover, holding Onodera tight against him.

His hands muffled said lover's answer.

"Move on," Takano said to Yukina who was bouncing in his seat to know what had happened.

**"Define 'weird'." Masamune said, giving Ritsu a blank stare.**

**"You know exactly what I'm ta…" Onodera started saying, but stopped, taking in the whole situation.**

**"Just think that we did." Takano leaned his head against his hand, looking bored. "It's not a problem if you love me, right?"**

**Onodera blushed harder, glaring at Takano.**

**"I'm going home!" Onodera picked up his sweater from the floor. He stood up straight and addressed Takano professionally. "Thank you so much for taking the trouble to bring me home." He started towards the door, still speaking. "Next time, though, if you'll be so kind as to just let me be."**

**The brunette slipped on his shoes on his way out. 'Just calm down.' He tried to reassure himself. 'There's no way anything happened.'**

**He opened the door, stomping his was out and to his place that was right next-door. 'That's right! Nothing else makes sense! I can't let him provoke me any further!'**

**He reached for the door handle, only to find it locked. "My keys…" he muttered, and reluctantly made his way back to Takano's place. When he opened the door, Takano was standing there, wearing a black shirt he had thrown on, cigarette dangling from his mouth. **

**Masamune outstretched his left hand, handing Onodera's bag, coat and scarf, which he had left behind. Onodera jerked his stuff from Takano's hand.**

**"I want to make this clear." He said to his boss. "You seem to have some kind of misconception about me, but I haven't confessed my love to you. Besides, there's no way I'd ever fall in love with you!"**

**At this, Takano only took a drag of his cigarette.**

**"That's impossible." That just made Onodera blush harder. He looked Takano up and down.**

**'God, this guy pisses me off!'**

**'This is not love, this is not love, this is not love! This is definitely not love!'**

"You really just sound like you're in denial," Chiaki said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Leave me alone," Onodera pouted, making Takano's heart skip a beat.

"Okay," Takano said as he grabbed Onodera by his sleeve. "Now that we're done here, it's adult time." And with that, everyone dispersed and where never to be seen until later the next day in the afternoon…

**ヾ****(^ω^*)**

**That is all for now! Hope you follow this to the end, because I'm kind of stuck with doing this and company would be great XD Anyways, until next time!**

**-Violet**


End file.
